


陆之尽头，海之起点

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 一个澳门学生发现了一本葡语旧书，记录了基督骑士团在葡萄牙大航海时代的历史。基督骑士团的前身是圣殿骑士团，也就是说，如果克里斯（圣殿骑士团拟人）没有死的话，那么他重生为基督骑士团，并且在大航海时代扮演了重要的角色……本故事讲述的就是克里斯与佩德鲁（葡萄牙拟人）一起航海的奇遇，克里斯想通过追逐梦想来忘却约翰（医院骑士团拟人），但是却摆脱不了与他的牵绊。本故事预计有六个章节和一个番外篇。





	1. Chapter 1

“点解葡式蛋挞冇葡萄嘅？”  
小时候，我眨着一无所知的大眼睛问奶奶。  
“咁系因为葡式蛋挞系葡萄牙人发明嘅，同葡萄一D关系都冇啊。”奶奶笑着对我说，一边递了几毫纸给蛋挞店的人。  
“葡萄牙人系咩？”  
“就系以前占住我地嘅哩帮鬼佬啊。”  
从此，我对那些和我们长得完全不同的“鬼佬”产生了浓厚的兴趣，他们从哪里来？他们的世界是什么样子的？他们什么时候来过澳门？在澳门的大街小巷，我总会注意到用葡萄牙语写的标语，也经常到大三巴博物馆闲逛，在白鸽巢公园寻找诗人贾梅士的足迹，等我成了葡语专业的大学生后，每天放学都会去葡文书局翻一下书。可以说，我已经对澳门的每个角落都摸索得一清二楚，也逐渐了解到，葡萄牙自从12世纪成立王国以来，无论边境还是民族至今都没有多大变化，而历史上最辉煌的时期就是大航海时代，那时候，葡萄牙从一个弱小的国家成长为欧洲第一个帝国，推动全世界格局的变化，从此世界变得大不相同——葡萄牙的历史就是这样简单，然而有一件事我却一直想不通。  
这天，我漫步在大三巴巷，路面刚铺垫了新的黑白鹅卵石，低头便看到路面画着一艘帆船，船帆上有两三个空心十字——尽管我多次在澳门或者与葡萄牙大航海相关的书中见过这样的十字，却一直不明白它的来历。如今，这个空心十字再次出现在葡萄牙帆船上，难道它和大航海有什么必然联系吗？我想起奶奶家里的几本葡语书，据说是从她的海军父亲那里得来的，说不定可以在书中找到一些线索。  
我急忙奔跑回家，打开地下室的门，从散发着淡淡湿气的古旧巴西木书柜里，翻出了几本泛黄、带着许多水迹的葡语书，其中的一本引起了我的注意：封面是一个褪色的红色十字，勉强可以辨认出重叠其上的白色十字，这正是我一直在寻找的空心十字。封面的标题用葡语写着：“A ORDEM DE CRISTO E O PORTUGAL”，基督骑士团与葡萄牙。突然间我恍然大悟，原来空心十字是基督骑士团的标志。仿佛发现新大陆一样，我欣喜若狂地翻开书本正要阅读，不料所有的书页瞬间散落在了地上，乱成一团。在地下室昏暗的灯光里，我只能慢慢地把一张张书页都拾起来，再重新按顺序排好，但是后来我发现有些书页还是失落了。再加上我的葡语能力有限，我只能借助词典尽量理解书中涵盖了广泛领域的复杂内容，把《基督骑士团与葡萄牙》一书翻译成中文。倘若读者发现书中有什么不合史实或不符逻辑的地方，那恐怕都是我的翻译错误，怪不得这本葡语书。以下，是我的翻译。


	2. 从地中海到大西洋

塞/浦/路/斯南部的海湾，一轮巨大的落日缓缓地降落在陡峭的白色岩石的另一边。烘烤了一天的炙热大地迅速地降着温，凉爽的海风带着黏糊糊的海盐，吹拂着深蓝的海域。  
在伸出海滩的一块狭长且平坦的白岩上，一个细长的人影迎风挺立在最前端，他身后白色的斗篷在风中滚滚飘荡，从远处看，仿佛一只正在休憩的海鸥。  
为了不破坏如此诗情画意的情景，此刻约翰正悄声悄息地朝那块岩石走去。虽然才刚到成年的年纪，约翰的个子已经十分高大，肌肉壮实得像是经过多年锻炼的战士，再加上飘扬的黑色斗篷难以掩人耳目，他的出现很快引起了岩石上白衣人的注意。  
奇怪的是，岩石上的人没有向往常那样从很远的地方就朝着他微笑着打招呼，而是很快又将脸朝向海边的那轮落日望去。  
“克里斯？”即便在远处，约翰能隐约感觉到这位爱笑的人今天变得与平日不同，心情很低落的样子。他加快了动作，在坑坑洼洼的岩石上一下子就敏捷地跳到了克里斯身后。  
“是不是又在想耶/路/撒/冷的事情？”约翰轻轻地问。  
克里斯没有回答。  
“我不是说了吗，只要我们都活着，就不会失去希望。”  
“……我们骑士团不就是为了守卫圣地而存在的吗？现在我们已经失去了存在的意义，我们还能活多久呢？”克里斯背对的身影，传来颤抖的声音。  
约翰感到有些害怕，他知道身为圣/殿骑士团的克里斯比自己强悍，倘若就连克里斯也变得脆弱，自己会不会也跟着倒下呢？不可以，他一定要成为这个人的后盾，让他振作起来。  
“你看——”约翰凑到克里斯身后，将双手架在对方肩膀上，然后在对方眼前用一对拇指和食指做了一个方形，“——蓝窗。”  
克里斯闭上一只眼睛，从约翰手指构成的“窗口”看面前的大海，发现深色的大海忽然变得更明亮、更蔚蓝了，就像来自阿富汗的珍贵蓝色颜料。“好漂亮啊，蓝窗~”克里斯脸上浮起了温柔的笑容，仰起头注视守护在自己身后的大个子，晶莹的紫色大眼睛像是海里洒了星星，“是谁教你的？”  
“我自己想出来的，如果长期生活在海边，这些事还是很容易发现的吧。”约翰低头与克里斯对视。  
“没想到表面严肃的约翰，内心很浪漫呢~”克里斯的笑容逐渐变得更甜美，这使得约翰胸膛中的那颗心脏跳得越来越急速，下一秒，克里斯发现自己已经被拥入约翰强壮又温暖的怀抱。  
塞/浦/路/斯是古希腊神话爱神的名字，也是波提切利的维纳斯诞生之地，在这样美好的地方，伟大的爱情不知不觉地诞生了，就像在漆黑的夜里忽然擦出的一道闪电，犹如狂风暴雨一般无法预料，也无法阻挡。  
他们一人踮起了脚尖，另一人弯下了腰，就这样，四片柔软的嘴唇贴在了一起，相互吸吮彼此的气息，两个人的体温交融在了一起。过了很久，直到两人都气喘吁吁，约翰才轻轻推开克里斯。  
当那双金棕色的双眼认真地看着自己，克里斯深感到长期以来一直期待的时刻就要来临，他的爱即将得到约翰的肯定——  
“克里斯，我们到此为止吧。”  
刚才还在发烫的身体突然袭来一阵寒颤，克里斯以为自己听错了。“你说什么，约翰？”  
“我们不能再这样下去了，这对彼此都没有好处。你知道骑士团是禁止恋爱的，更何况是同性恋。万一我们被抓到了，两个骑士团都会被扣上异端的罪名，最终导致灭亡。”  
“可是我爱你，我控制不住自己……”克里斯全身颤抖，眼泪似乎就要夺眶而出。  
“我知道……我知道……”约翰叹了一口气，轻轻拍打克里斯的肩膀。  
“告诉我，你也爱着我。”  
约翰皱着眉头，沉默不语。

第二天，一只橘色的猫咪闯进了约翰的屋里，那是克里斯偷偷养的猫，名叫小橘子，进屋的时候嘴里叼着一封信。约翰拆开信件阅读后，站在原地愣了很久，直到小橘子跳到他胸口焦急地喵喵叫，约翰才回过神来。  
“小橘子，你主人去了很遥远的地方，再也不回来了。”他很抱歉自己对可爱的猫咪说出如此残酷的话语，可是克里斯的不辞而别对于自己来说，不也很残酷吗？

在与世隔绝的法/国拉/尔/扎/克山区里的一个小村庄，这天克里斯也诚心诚意地跪在圆形小教堂的圣坛前祈祷。“上帝啊，请宽恕约翰，将罪孽都归于我身上吧。倘若您要惩罚，那我愿接受双倍的苦难。”  
忽然，一群士兵闯进教堂，瞬间将手无寸铁的克里斯扣在地上。  
“这里是教堂，你们不可以向神职人员动用武力！”一位神父急匆匆地跑过来。  
“哼，圣/殿骑士也能算是是神职人员？我们以菲利普国王的名义逮捕这个异端骑士团！”士兵们狠狠地说。  
“圣/殿大人！”神父紧张地看着被按倒在地上的克里斯。  
“该来的总会来的，别担心我。”克里斯冷静地说。他是天下第一强悍的骑士团，即使在这样的情况下，只要做出努力，他还是有逃脱的机会——然而他没有丝毫反抗，就这样被士兵们带走了。

克里斯每天都会在牢房里用小石子刻上日期，一天、一星期、一个月、一年……直到他变得记不清日子，监狱里的酷刑让他失去了理智，他的思维变得像动物一样简单。有时候他会在梦中呼喊约翰的名字，但是醒来之后却什么都记不起来，甚至不明白那一阵又一阵的悲伤之情从何而来，情感的折磨远比肉体上的伤痛更让他难以忍受，他只愿用死亡来结束这人间地狱。  
一天，分不清是黑夜还是白昼，漆黑的走廊上来了一个人，蹲在克里斯的牢房前和他低声细语。开始那些话语就像树林的沙沙声一样毫无意义，但是逐渐地克里斯听了进去。  
“……克里斯，我希望自己能够救你出去，但是仅凭我的微薄之力恐怕办不到，希望你能够自己振作起来，摆脱眼前的危机。很多人都在危难之际离你而去，但是我不能忘记你的恩情。是的，我不可能忘记是你帮助我们建立了葡/萄/牙王国，是你帮助我们驱赶了所有的摩尔人，没有你，就没有现在长大成人的我。……能让无所畏惧的你一蹶不振，不仅是因为失去了生存的意义，而且更重要的是失去了爱情吧，我不会因此而责备你，相反，这证明了你是有血有肉、敢爱敢恨的‘人’，可是我……可是我不希望你死去，克里斯！我来找你，就是要让你知道，即使全世界都抛弃了你，我也不会放弃你。请不要再这样绝望了，到外面去，与我一起在广阔的世界中追求梦想吧！”  
克里斯感到滚烫的血液重新在他的身体里循环，深紫色的双眼逐渐有了亮光。他抬头看了看这个不停向他说着话的人——这是一个与他年纪相仿、将近二十岁的男子，翠绿色的眼睛流露出温柔的神色，右眼之下有一颗泪痣，黑色的及肩短发在脑后扎成一个小小的辫子。  
过了很久，克里斯终于用沙哑的声音说：“……佩德鲁，你已经长大了呢。”  
第二天，在被押送前往希/侬城堡的路上，克里斯打破了牢车，逃了出去。在多/伦/多//涅/河畔等着他的，是佩德鲁的一只小船。

一个山坡上开满了金色野花的春天，在葡/萄/牙与西/班/牙的沿海边境的玛利姆城堡里，葡/萄/牙人们正在举办一场重要的仪式。在众人的簇拥之下，身着白色袍子的克里斯从教堂里走出来，向佩德鲁单膝跪下。  
“经过教皇的批准，葡/萄/牙的圣/殿骑士团将重生为基/督骑士团，除了名字更改，圣/殿骑士团在葡/萄/牙的一切领地和财产将原封不动地过继给基/督骑士团。条件是：从此以后基/督骑士团必须隐姓埋名，不得向世人透露身份，将来的一切功绩皆不可认领。你认同吗，克里斯·特鲁瓦？”佩德鲁拿着羊皮纸向克里斯大声朗读。  
“我认同。”克里斯认真地说。  
佩德鲁用宝剑在克里斯的肩膀点了一下，又说：“起来吧，基/督骑士团。”  
克里斯站起来，旁边的杜阿尔特（阿维什骑士团）给他披上绣着巨大红色空心十字的白斗篷。  
就这样，克里斯重生为基/督骑士团，这天是1319年3月14日。

巨浪拍打着海岸的悬崖峭壁，在就连海鸥也飞不起来的狂风天气里，克里斯独自一人站在岸边，遥望海平线上逐渐下沉的夕阳。  
“陆止于此，海始于斯。”佩德鲁不知什么时候越过郁郁葱葱的大草坪，在克里斯身后感叹道。  
“我再也见不到他了吧。”  
“忘掉过去，和我一起在广阔的世界实现梦想吧。”佩德鲁拍了一下克里斯的肩膀，微笑着，海风吹散了他黑色的卷发。  
在被夕阳染成粉红色的天际，他们似乎看到了大西洋的另一边，那里正是梦想所在的地方。


	3. 征服天堂

一天，克里斯在纳/邦河边散步，看到几个农民跪在河岸汲水，累得满头大汗。克里斯好奇地睁着紫色的圆眼睛问：“你们用木桶装那么多的水是要做什么呢？”  
一个农民回答：“这还用问吗，当然是用来灌溉农田。”  
“灌溉农田？这样太辛苦了，我来教你们建造水车吧！”  
“水车是什么？——话说这位小哥，你是外国人吧？”农民们满脸狐疑地上下打量克里斯，最后目光都停留在他那头闪亮的金发上。  
“我出生在法/国，现在已经定居托/马/尔了。你们要是相信我，就让我教你们先进的外国技术吧~”克里斯亮出他的无敌微笑，农民们顿时被他天使般的容貌征服了，纷纷同意让他指挥建造水车。  
不久，托马尔除了修建水车，还修建了许多新的道路和房子，当地经济得到发展，生活水平有了提高，14世纪末的时候，居然从一个小农村变成葡/萄/牙的重要城镇。人们虽然很感谢那些自称“既是骑士又是修道士”的男人们，也听说他们住在从前属于圣/殿骑士团的城堡里，但是具体他们是什么人，却无从得知。  
“……好无聊……”克里斯站在河边树荫里，观看水里“咔咔”作响的巨大木制水车，不停旋转的轨迹附带一些催眠效果，让他不禁打了个哈欠。从前作为天下第一的圣/殿骑士团的他，几乎每天都奋战在最前线，哪有时间去管理自己领地的农业呢？重生为基/督骑士团之后近一个世纪的时间里，他变得无所事事，只能坚信佩德鲁向他做出一同探索世界的保证，支撑他继续顽强地活下去。  
“哦啦~”突然有人从背后拍了他一下。  
“佩德鲁，”克里斯微笑地回过头，话语中却带着杀气，“你好像有一个世纪都没有来看我了呢，我还以为你把我忘了。”  
“怎么会，怎么会，”佩德鲁脸上带着笑容，却不禁有些心虚地后退了一步，“上次我和安东尼奥在阿尔茹巴罗塔的对战中，你不也出场了吗？真是多亏你们骑士团，我们才奇迹般地大获全胜呢~”  
“不用谢我，感谢你的蒂亚戈去吧。基/督骑士团的战绩都被圣/地/亚/哥骑士团夺走了，害得我们骑士现在斗志全无。”  
“别生气嘛，克里斯，你知道当初我们就约定好了，为了保密你的身份，基/督骑士团必须放弃一切功绩，低调行事。虽然这对你很不公平，但是很快你会得到补偿的。”佩德鲁急忙说。  
“谁知道这样无所事事的日子什么时候才能熬到头呢？”  
“别急，我就是来给你带好消息的，”佩德鲁的语气变得欢快起来，“让我告诉你，你的‘真命天子’降生了哦！”  
“什么‘真命天子’？哪个占卜师和你说的吗？”  
“也可以这么说，不过，那孩子生出来的时候嘴里就含着一个十字，注定他将来的使命就是十字军东征。”  
“那孩子是谁？”  
“亨利王子，国王的第三个儿子。”  
听到王子的名字，克里斯不禁开心地笑了。  
“我相信这孩子将来一定大有作为，他会让你恢复昔日荣耀的，你就等着吧，克里斯！”

1415年8月21日，两百只战舰包围了非/洲北端的休/达海港。亨利王子率领的先锋队首先冲入休/达的城墙，势将摩尔人杀个措手不及。年仅19岁的亨利已经出落得英姿飒爽、英勇无畏，高举着象征葡/萄/牙王室的蓝色十字旗帜，骑着骏马奔跑在队伍最前面，士兵们士气高昂地紧跟其后。  
不料，亨利刚进入城内，就中了敌人的埋伏，成百上千支箭向他的队伍飞来，不少士兵因此惊慌逃窜，瞬间乱了阵容。亨利敏捷地用盾牌抵挡枪林弹雨，但是自己的坐骑却中箭倒下，身上沉重的铠甲让亨利倒在地上一时起不来，正在这时，许多支长矛架在他身上，让他动弹不得。当其中的一个摩/尔人抽出光亮的剑指向他的时候，亨利知道自己短暂的一生就要结束了，但是他相信随后到来的葡/萄/牙军队一定会夺下休/达，取得胜利，他毫无畏惧地直视向他挥剑的摩尔人——即使死，也要死得像个英雄。  
就在长剑即将碰触他的身躯之际，突然被另一把不知从何处来的长剑给挡下来，瞬间飞出摩/尔人的手心。在骏马啼鸣和刀枪混战的尖锐声中，一个全身佩戴银色铠甲的骑士迅速将摩/尔人的包围圈杀出一条血路，很快来到亨利跟前。  
亨利仰视这位骑在白马上的骑士，银白色的铠甲在阳光中闪烁刺眼的光芒，头盔让人看不见真面目，但是此刻对于亨利来说，这位骑士的形象是如此高大，让他不禁产生了崇敬之情。  
亨利还没来得及询问骑士的尊姓大名，骑士已经像闪电一般骑着骏马向敌人最稠密的地方冲去。

“佩德鲁，无论你说多少次，尽管我也不希望卡斯蒂利亚抢先一步，但是我还是没有资金去支持葡/萄/牙舰队开辟新的航线啊。”亨利在辛/特/拉城堡的花园里来回踱步。  
“王子殿下，我知道您的难处，特为此向您引荐一个人。”佩德鲁向走廊那边挥挥手，一个身穿银白色铠甲的骑士走了进来。“想必您还记得在休达战役中表现出色的这位骑士吧，很抱歉今天才向您介绍：这位就是基/督骑士团，名叫克里斯·特鲁瓦。”  
骑士将头盔摘下，露出金色的脑袋，在亨利面前单膝下跪，右手放在左胸口上，深深地鞠了一躬，“基/督骑士团参见王子殿下。”  
已经20多岁的亨利见到克里斯的真面目，脸上露出了惊讶的表情，“你就是在休达救了我的神秘骑士吗？没想到我心目中的英雄竟然比我还要年轻。来，快起来吧。”  
“王子殿下，克里斯虽然看起来年轻，其实他已经三百岁了哦。”佩德鲁说。  
“真的吗？虽然基/督骑士团很低调，作为王室成员我还是略知一二，克里斯是1319年诞生的吧？”  
“不，其实克里斯从前是圣/殿骑士团，三百年前就存在了。”  
“你就是那个天下第一的圣/殿骑士团？”亨利吃惊地看着微笑着的克里斯，“就连法/国人都说，圣/殿骑士团灭亡后再无骑士精神，可是感谢上帝，你还活着！”  
“应当感谢佩德鲁救了我。”克里斯说，“为了报答他，我希望能为葡/萄/牙做出贡献。王子殿下，您不是说航海缺乏资金吗？虽然圣/殿骑士团灭亡之时在欧/洲的大部分领地和财产都失去了，但是在葡/萄/牙的资产却原封不动地传给了基/督骑士团，积累至今仍然是一笔可观的财富，航海资金就由我们基/督骑士团来出吧。”  
“感谢你的慷慨，三大骑士团在我国确实占有不少领地和财产。可是另一方面我也考虑到航海的风险，难道我们只是为了和卡/斯/蒂/利/亚争夺地盘而盲目航行吗？在如此浩瀚而空旷的海洋，我们航海的目的是什么？我们又能找到什么呢？”  
“王子殿下，您听说过约翰长老的事情吗？”克里斯问。  
“从未听说，他是谁？”  
“他是远在东方国度的一位伟大的统治者，也是一位虔诚的天主教徒。如今土/耳/其人控制了地中海的航路，可是只要我们找到新的路线，与约翰长老取得联系，东西夹攻起来，定能消灭穆/斯/林世界，夺回耶/路/撒/冷！”  
“既然是圣/殿骑士团说的话，我不得不信。可是我们小小的葡/萄/牙，真的有能力担当起海上十字军东征先锋的任务吗？”  
“这个您不必担心——圣杯在我手上呢。”  
亨利和佩德鲁顿时目瞪口呆。“圣杯的传说果然是真的吗？据说圣杯有无穷的力量，拥有它的人可以主宰全世界……”  
“我现在就让你们一睹圣杯的风采吧。”顿时，克里斯从兜里拿出一个金光闪闪的球体，高高举起。  
“……这不是浑天仪吗？”佩德鲁问。  
“这是你们的想法。很多人认为圣杯是一个实在的物体，其实它是一种看不见的力量，却存在于万物之中。它是一种智慧，是一个源泉，它能改变自然世界，推动人类社会发展，把不可能变为可能——它就是科学。”说着，克里斯将浑天仪递给亨利。  
亨利明白克里斯话中的道理，于是小心翼翼地跪下来，双手接住了克里斯赋予的圣杯。

为了寻找传说中的约翰长老，克里斯终于得到了亨利王子的恩准，与佩德鲁一同跟着葡/萄/牙船队出征探险。亨利王子甚至打破规定，准许船只挂上基/督骑士团的空心红十字，当克里斯站在船头，看到画着巨大基/督十字的三角船帆冉冉升起，飘扬在蓝色的大西洋舞台上，心情格外激动——这是他资助的船队，基/督骑士团的船队。  
夜幕降临，船队已经远离大陆，浩瀚的苍穹在船员们头顶上亮起了无数的星光。在船尾高耸的平台上，克里斯举着一个圆盘对着夜空观望，他收起平日的笑容，表情严肃认真，不时地前后左右稍稍挪步，仿佛一个仔细钻研的科学家，而他褪去平常的白色披风和银色铠甲，头上扎着头巾，一身休闲松散的着装，看起来又像是个富有经验的老水手。佩德鲁被他的认真吸引住了，好奇地走过去问：“你在做什么呢？”  
“我在用星盘测量航线的方向，佩德鲁。”克里斯一边说着，仍然抬头观测着星空。  
“星盘？我只看过人们使用量角器和指南针，没想到你竟然会使用最新型的航海工具呢。”  
“我是圣杯的持有者，自然擅于使用科学的力量。”  
“克里斯，你真是不可思议。有时候我会想，我真配拥有你吗？我只是个不起眼的角落头国家，资源匮乏、人口稀少，没有人瞧得起我……”  
“别这样小看自己，佩德鲁，”克里斯把头转向这个背对着自己、倚靠在栏杆边的青年，“你有一颗善良的心，更重要的是，你有伟大的梦想，可以看到很远很远的地方，我一定要协助你实现探索世界的梦想——因为这也是我的梦想。谢谢你那时候将我从绝望的深渊里拯救出来。”他温柔地笑了。  
此时，佩德鲁也抬起头与他对视，用更温柔的笑容回应。“谢谢你一直陪伴在我身旁。”  
深夜里，当船员们躺在甲板上熟睡的时候，海面刮起了狂风，人们赶紧起来收拢船帆，但是即便如此也阻止不了船身被狂风吹得左右晃动。大/西/洋不像地/中/海那样平静，狂风暴雨总是说来就来，远处的海平面上甚至出现了闪电。无论船员们多么努力地想让船只逃离海上风暴引起的漩涡，船只依然不听使唤地被巨浪抛于股掌之上，每次船身的摇晃都变得更剧烈，最终一阵巨浪扑上了甲板，船舰被打翻，船上的所有人和物品都被抛进了海里。  
“佩德鲁！你在哪里！”克里斯抓着折断的桅杆，肢体不停地划动海水才没有沉下去，但是他每说一个字都会被灌一口海水。又一道闪电劈开天际，借着瞬间的光亮，克里斯看到不远处紧抓着木桶的佩德鲁正在往下沉。  
“坚持住，佩德鲁！”克里斯深知如果佩德鲁沉入大海里，也许整个葡/萄/牙就会消失，他决心即使赔上自己的性命也要拯救这个国家。深深地吸了一口气，克里斯潜入了波涛汹涌的海里……

克里斯逐渐恢复意识的时候，感到温暖的阳光照耀在自己身上，随即耳边传来温柔的呼唤声：  
“……克里斯……克里斯……”  
是你吗，约翰？我是不是回到了温暖的地中海，回到了你身边？  
“……克里斯，快醒醒……”  
克里斯终于睁开了沉甸甸的眼皮，发现眼前正在呼唤自己的人不是那个强壮帅气、整天板着扑克脸的人，而是留着及肩长发、弯弯的眼睛下有一颗泪痣的人。  
“太好了，你终于醒了！”看到克里斯睁开眼睛，佩德鲁流出了开心的泪水，紧紧地搂住了他。  
“佩德鲁，不要这么激动，我快透不过气了……”等佩德鲁松开自己，克里斯赶紧环顾了一下四周：  
他和佩德鲁正坐在浅黄色的沙滩上，两边是高耸的巨石悬崖，身后是一片寂静的树林，眼前蔚蓝的海水拍打着望不到尽头的海岸。  
“我们这是在哪里？”克里斯问。  
“昨晚刮的是东风，我想，我们很可能在大陆西边的一个岛屿上。”  
“倘若是西边的无人岛，很可能这里就是1351年地图所说的‘马/德/拉’。”  
“无人岛？那我们要怎么回葡/萄/牙呢？我们的船沉没了，这片海域之前根本没有船只来过，会有人来救我们吗？”佩德鲁看起来很沮丧。  
“拿出你的探险家精神来，佩德鲁。你又不是一个人，有我陪着呢，”克里斯站起来，拍落身上的沙子，“来，我们先四处巡视一下这里究竟是不是无人岛。”  
果然，他们在岛上转了很久都没有看到人烟，便确定来到了传说中的马/德/拉岛。他们正要欢庆这个新发现的时候，天空忽然乌云密布，瞬间豆大的雨滴打了下来。正好不远处有一棵高大的树，他们赶紧躲到树底下。这棵树像是一把天然的巨型雨伞，笔直的树杆撑起圆圆的树冠，及时给克里斯和佩德鲁遮挡了风雨。  
克里斯抬头看着这棵形状奇特的树，感叹道：“大自然真是不可思议啊。”  
“我开始还有些慌张，但是发现了这么美丽、这样新奇的地方，我终于明白探险的意义了。”说着，他和克里斯对视了一下，两人噗嗤地笑了。  
暴雨很快停止，在高高耸立的两座石头山之间迅速架起了双彩虹，他们在山谷中发现了一大片蓝色的野花，尖尖的绿叶和锥型的花朵看着有些像仙人掌，颜色鲜艳得比大海还要光亮。  
“虽然这是一座荒岛，却隐藏着这么美丽的一片花海，这就是马/德/拉不为人知的骄傲吧。”佩德鲁首先走进花丛中，弯下腰，看到一只透明翅膀的蝴蝶。“克里斯，快看，我还没见过透明的蝴蝶呢~”  
克里斯也跟着蹲下来，仔细端详又一个前所未闻的新物种：这蝴蝶的翅膀就像水晶一样透明，上面有着红色的斑点。忽然，他发现其中一只蝴蝶停留在佩德鲁的头顶上轻轻地扇动翅膀，就好奇地盯着看。  
“我是不是脸上沾了花粉？”佩德鲁以为克里斯在看自己，脸有点红了。  
“不是，你头上有一只蝴蝶。”克里斯指了指。  
佩德鲁往头上一伸手，粗大的手指夹住了透明的蝴蝶翅膀。  
“佩德鲁，快住手，不要伤害美丽的蝴蝶！”克里斯赶紧说。  
“只是一只蝴蝶，有什么大不了的？”佩德鲁睁着圆圆的翠绿色眼睛，“你可怜它，只是因为它美丽，可是你难道就不曾伤害其它生物吗？”  
克里斯想起自己砍杀无数敌人的血腥场面，有些羞愧地低下头，“可是，在这样纯净、不曾被人类打搅的世界里，我还是希望一切能够保持最原始的美好……”  
佩德鲁挑了一下眉毛，“算了，既然只是一只蝴蝶，那我就把它放了吧。”说着，被释放的蝴蝶很快飞得无影无踪。  
天黑以前，他们用拾来的树枝和干草搭建了一个简陋的小屋，然后去海边捕鱼，没想到在海边他们又发现了新的物种——一群在岩石上晒太阳的粉色企鹅。后来的某天下午，等他们捕鱼回到小屋的时候，发现屋门口蹲着一只纯白色、毛茸茸的大鸡蛋，待那小动物转过身，他们才看到身后的大尾巴，佩德鲁猜想这是犬类动物，只不过身体比较圆乎乎，尾巴收在身后之时看起来就像一个鸡蛋。果然，这只奇怪的动物此后总跟着他们，就像狗一样忠诚，克里斯给他起名“小圆”，每天给它喂食，像宠物一般爱护着。  
晚上，克里斯和佩德罗在屋子前生火烤鱼，小圆蹲坐在他们之间。  
“你知道吗，佩德鲁，骑士团的团规很严格，我还是第一次正大光明地饲养宠物呢，这里没有人管我们，真好。”  
“你以前也养过宠物吗？”  
“对，在塞/浦/路/斯的时候，我悄悄养了一只橘色的猫咪，在我动身法/国前托付给约翰了，也不知道他还活着吗？”  
“你是说约翰？”  
“我是说小橘子，”克里斯努了努嘴，“约翰那么强悍，他一定活得好好的。”  
“……也许吧。”佩德鲁漫不经心地说。  
克里斯双手撑到身后，仰起头看天上的繁星，“这座小岛离天空好近啊，我记得上次这样悠闲地欣赏银河，是在法/国南部的山区里，碰巧那天晚上约翰来找我……”似乎想起什么令人害羞的事情，克里斯的脸突然红到了耳根。  
佩德鲁有些不耐烦地叹了一口气，“克里斯，我发现你每天都会念叨一下约翰，在这么美丽的大自然怀抱中，难道你就不能暂时忘却尘世间的烦恼吗？”  
“可是约翰并不是什么烦恼，他是我的……”  
佩德鲁突然一声不吭地抓住了克里斯的双手，将他压倒在地上。  
克里斯睁大紫水晶般的眼睛，惊讶地看着神色凝重的佩德鲁，才发现对方的个子比自己大，在自己身上造成了压力。“佩德鲁，你要推倒一直保护着你的骑士团吗？”克里斯故作镇定地笑着。  
“……我也保护了你啊。别忘了，在你最绝望的时候、当全世界都抛弃你的时候，只有我救了你。”一向温和的佩德鲁，此刻语气却非常坚决。在海难中被撕破的衣服之下露出他强壮的肌肉，就连克里斯也不知道他何时长成如此男子汉的样子。  
“我不会忘记你的救命之恩，也为此隐姓埋名、再也不与约翰见面，可是佩德鲁，”克里斯轻易挣脱佩德鲁的束缚，一只手抚上那颗好看的泪痣，“谁也无法阻止我爱着约翰。”  
看到克里斯眼里闪烁出带有迫力的锐利光芒，佩德鲁被镇住了，顿时恢复了理智。“抱歉，我一时冲动……”  
佩德鲁默默地站起身，向漆黑的丛林里走去。  
“等等，佩德鲁！晚上太危险了！”克里斯本来想追上去，可是佩德鲁一瞬间就不知跑哪去了。  
半夜里，小圆的叫声把克里斯吵醒，克里斯立即明白佩德鲁可能遇到了危险，便跟着小圆走进丛林里。不久，他们听到丛林深处传来声响，借着皎洁的月光，克里斯看到佩德鲁被一群狼包围着，尽管佩德鲁用树枝威胁试图靠近的狼，克里斯知道他坚持不了多久。倘若武器没有都沉入海底的话，此刻克里斯一定毫不犹豫地冲上去解围，但是在这样的情况下，他绝不能鲁莽。  
正在为难之时，克里斯感到身后有一只更大的动物在靠近，很快那动物便显了身——那是一只体型接近马，但是更高大、更细长的动物，它白色的鬃毛和尾巴是长长的波浪卷。顾不得研究动物的种类，克里斯跳上了它的背部，向狼群冲去。  
被惊吓的狼赶紧向后退开，克里斯趁此机会将佩德鲁拉上“马”背，随后又迅速将小圆抱走。然而很快反应过来的狼群在他们身后追缠不休，刻意将他们往高处的悬崖赶去，克里斯试图抓紧鬓毛阻止坐骑奔向悬崖，但是坐骑完全没有理会他，反而加快了奔跑的速度。就在跃出悬崖的一刹那，坐骑的腹部伸展出一对彩虹色的巨大蝙蝠翅膀，乘风在夜空中滑翔。  
克里斯看到下面拍打岩壁的层层白色浪花，抬头便是一轮悬挂夜空的皎洁圆月。  
“真不敢相信，我们居然飞起来了！”坐在身后的佩德鲁大声欢呼，“有你在真好，克里斯！”  
“我们应该感谢大自然的恩惠，佩德鲁。”克里斯微笑着轻轻抚摸坐骑柔软的银色波浪卷。

就这样，克里斯和佩德鲁在美丽的无人岛上生活了6个月。1419年的一天，葡/萄/牙船队发现了这座岛屿，解救了他们。回到文明社会后，他俩整天都和人们提起在马/德/拉岛上遇到的各种奇妙生物，不少人相信他们、被他们的探险故事打动，但是更多的人认为他们讲的是童话故事。  
多年后，克里斯终于有机会坐着帆船重返马/德/拉，当他刚踏上海岛的时候，却发现那里已经不是记忆中的无人岛了，海湾边上修建了许多白色的房子，成了一条村庄。他找到当时和佩德鲁搭建的小屋，没看到忠诚的小圆的影子，询问当地的人，被告知这样的动物在岛上非常稀少，不久前已经灭绝了。他钻入蓝色的花丛中，却没有找到透明翅膀的蝴蝶；黄昏时，他来到海边，同样也看不到粉色的企鹅。后来他才知道岛上大量珍稀物种灭绝的原因：人们在征服这座岛屿的时候，放了一只兔子，破坏了这里的生态平衡。  
“……只是一只蝴蝶，有什么大不了的？”  
想起佩德鲁的一句话，克里斯摇了摇头。他听到身后传来砍伐龙血树的刺耳声响，他没有回头，因为他不想看到那样血淋淋的场面。马/德/拉变了，他和佩德鲁发现了美丽的天堂，却在不经意之间失去了它，一切都化为梦境。

“约翰，我想你了。”克里斯在一小张羊皮纸上写下了简单的话语，然后用蜡密封在一个迷你小木桶中，投入大海里让其随波逐流。如果爱能连成一片海洋，他的思念总有一天会传达。


	4. 世界争霸

很久以前，在蒂亚戈刚开始记事的时候，他就很讨厌克里斯。安东尼奥赋予他在西/班/牙西北部守卫圣/地/亚/哥之路的职责，可是那里早已修建了不少圣/殿骑士团的城堡。他和克里斯第一次见面的时候，是在距离圣/地/亚/哥200公里的蓬/弗/拉/达，当时他正和几个企图抢劫手无寸铁的朝圣者的山贼搏斗，但是仍然年幼的他很快被击倒在地，千钧一发之际，一个和他一样披着白色斗篷的少年出现，瞬间打倒所有的山贼，然后笑眯眯地向他伸出一只手，说：  
“你没事吧？我叫克里斯，是圣/殿骑士团。”  
“……我是蒂亚戈……圣、圣/地/亚/哥骑士团……”蒂亚戈害羞地小声说。  
“是圣/殿骑士团！”刚才躲在大树后避难的两个朝圣者跑出来激动的说，“久仰大名！感谢你救了我们！”  
看到自己出手相救的人们正对着克里斯又是朝拜又是亲吻衣角的，蒂亚戈心里很不服气，而且他发现克里斯的外表金灿灿的过于华丽，一点也不像战士的样子，从而生发了对克里斯的恨意。

“总有一天，我的王子会来临……”  
在塞/戈/维/亚城堡高高的露台上，伊莎贝尔公主这天也遥望着城外的那座圆形小教堂。正值豆蔻年华的公主皮肤像雪一样白，长长的金发犹如清晨穿透森林的阳光。  
听到脚步声，伊莎贝尔立即收起了美妙动听的歌声，然后提起两边裙摆，像小鸟一样脚步轻快地奔向走过来的安东尼奥。  
安东尼奥在伊莎贝尔跟前单膝跪下，托起一只白皙的手，闭着眼睛轻轻吻了一下，公主的脸顿时红得像苹果一样。  
“东尼，快给我讲讲城外那座教堂的故事吧！”伊莎贝尔将安东尼奥拉到露台边，指了指遥远的城外。  
“那是12世纪的时候，圣/殿骑士团修建的教堂，”安东尼奥露出阳光般的微笑，翠绿色的眼睛像绿宝石一样闪耀。“圣/殿骑士团灭亡后，由医/院骑士团接管了。”  
“天啊，为什么圣/殿骑士团会灭亡呢？”  
“那是因为贪婪的法/国国王陷害了他们，可是国王的阴谋没有完全得逞，圣/殿的财产后来都给了医/院。”  
“医/院骑士团还在吗？”  
“在的，他正在罗/德岛与奥/斯/曼土/耳/其对抗着呢。”  
“骑士团听着真帅气啊，如果我也有属于自己的骑士就好了。”伊莎贝尔水灵灵的眼睛注视着安东尼奥，仿佛在期待对方的一个亲吻，或者一句甜美的话语，可是安东尼奥的眼神及时移开了，那是拒绝的信号。伊莎贝尔伤心地低下头，她知道人类和国家是无法恋爱的，无论她有多么地爱着自己的祖国。  
“请放心，公主殿下，您的骑士总有一天会来的。”安东尼奥向城堡里边眨了一下眼睛，一个披着白色斗篷、胸前绣着巨大的红色鸢尾花十字的骑士走了进来。  
“请允许我郑重地向您介绍，这位是蒂亚戈，圣/地/亚/哥骑士团……”

葡/萄/牙西南端的萨格里什角，白色的巨浪拍打着悬崖峭壁，海平线上的夕阳将天空染成粉红色。亨利王子面朝大海坐在椅子上，克里斯站在他的身旁，肩上的白色斗篷随风飘扬，右肩绣着显眼的红色空心十字。此时亨利已经是白发苍苍的老人，而克里斯的外表依然年轻美貌。  
“克里斯，我最放心不下的就是你。”  
“别这么说，您会看到我们梦想实现的。”  
“我恐怕等不到那一天了，所以我一定要在离世之前，确保你能够继续率领我们的航海事业……”亨利突然开始咳嗽，克里斯赶紧取下自己的斗篷给他披上。  
“海边风太大，我们还是回房间吧，王子殿下。”  
“一个优秀的航海家绝不能被风浪打倒……让我坐在这里看夕阳下沉吧，说不定这是最后一次了……”  
“……王子殿下……”  
“克里斯，一个优秀的骑士怎能轻易落泪？可别破坏了你长久以来在我心中的英雄形象啊……”  
“……对不起，王子殿下，我一直很想告诉您一件事，其实约翰长老是……”  
“嘘，克里斯，我知道的，即使你欺骗了大家，你的目的是好的，我没有责备你的意思，你也不要将这个秘密告诉任何人。”  
“王子殿下，我是真的喜欢航海，喜欢探索未知的世界，您一定要相信我！”  
“我知道……因此你要答应我，一定要实现你的梦想，好吗？”  
“我答应您，王子殿下。”  
夕阳落下海平线的时候，这位伟大的航海家闭上了眼睛。

这天对于佩德鲁来说是一个很重要的日子，他的国王约翰二世将要在托/尔/德/西/拉/斯与天主教双王签订条约，根据哥/伦/布发现的新世界，在大/西/洋上划出葡/萄/牙与西/班/牙的分界线。克里斯知道佩德鲁心情紧张，放心不下于是跟来了。  
“教皇已经批准佛/得/角以西100里格划给西/班/牙，您不能再修改了！”伊莎贝尔说。  
“可是这条分界线才刚好超过葡属亚/苏/拉群岛，离你们发现的新世界远着呢！”约翰二世反驳道。  
“150里格，不能更多了！”费尔南多说。  
在双王的魄力之下，约翰二世有些汗颜地看了一眼克里斯，后者使劲向他摇摇头。  
伊莎贝尔注意到这个细节，便提出要求：“这是国家首脑的会议，无关者请出去。”  
“如果您要求佩德鲁和克里斯都出去，那么我也要求安东尼奥出去。”约翰二世说。  
克里斯在出门前刻意与约翰二世擦身而过，往他的衣袋里悄悄塞了一张纸条。  
克里斯、佩德鲁和安东尼奥三个人都站在会议室门外的时候，听到室内争论得热火朝天的样子，各自为自己的君主捏了一把汗。  
“克里斯，你给你家国王写的纸条上不会是什么航海机密吧？”安东尼奥问。  
“只是个人见解罢了。”克里斯平静地说。  
“你猜对了，东尼，那就是航海机密。”佩德鲁插话说，“克里斯手里有圣杯，没有他不知道的事情。”  
“咦？如果克里斯什么都知道，怎么当初不劝你家国王赞助哥/伦/布航海呀？”安东尼奥说，“佩德鲁，你即使有克里斯也赢不了我，我早就听说圣杯的力量只是传说，那是不存在的东西。”  
“安东尼奥，你不要不服气，从前你也有机会让克里斯留在你身边，可是那时候所有人都抛弃了他，只有我将他救出来，如今他和我站同一条战线上，是天经地义的事情。”  
“我家根本不缺骑士团，我看克里斯只是可怜你才跟着你吧，谁让你是大陆尽头的国家呢。如今克里斯的力量也因为你而大大削弱，可惜啊，如果他在西/班/牙，我们必能轻而易举地称霸世界了呢~”  
忽然一只墨绿色的手套被狠狠地摔在了地上，落在伊/比/利/亚兄弟两人之间。安东尼奥愣了一下，睁着圆圆的眼睛问：“这只手套是你掉的吗，佩德鲁？”  
“这是骑士之间决斗的信号，家里盛产骑士团的你不会不知道吧，安东尼奥？”佩德鲁单纯地笑着，“说我的坏话可以，可是我不允许任何人侮辱我的骑士团。”  
“要我和你决斗吗，佩德鲁？也对哦，我们虽然是兄弟，却也是常年争斗的仇敌。既然你又寂寞了，那我就奉陪吧，”安东尼奥弯腰捡起了手套。  
“等等，佩德鲁，我是骑士，怎么能够让你替我决斗呢？”克里斯拉住了佩德鲁，“安东尼奥说我变弱了，那我更应该展现一下自己。安东尼奥，叫出你家最强悍的骑士，与我决斗吧！”  
“那好，没问题，”安东尼奥笑着说，“倘若我方赢了，你家国王便要同意我们双王的划线要求。”  
“可以，如果我赢了，你家君主就要同意我在纸条上写的建议。”克里斯说。

很快，安东尼奥安排好了比赛，他不知从哪里找来一名用头盔遮盖着脸的匿名骑士，在托/尔/德/西/拉/斯市中心的广场上与克里斯进行决斗。许多当地百姓前来围观，纷纷支持自己家的骑士击败来自他们的世仇国家的骑士。  
人们在广场中央拉了一条分界线，克里斯和不知名骑士各自站在分界线两头，从人到马都以铠甲全副武装，手中握着长矛。一声令下，克里斯和不知名骑士骑着马向对方冲去，在分界线正中间两根长矛产生了撞击，瞬间无名骑士的长矛在空中碎成了一片片，随即那名骑士落下了马。  
“葡/萄/牙胜出！”裁判举旗宣布。人群里只有佩德鲁疯狂地拍手，其他观众喝倒彩。  
“我提议三局决胜负，咱们再来两局！”安东尼奥说。  
于是克里斯和无名骑士又战了两回合，结果克里斯以三局三胜的成绩完胜对方，到后来观众们倒向了克里斯，当他摘下头盔露出灿烂笑容的时候，人们的欢呼声更是高昂。另一方面，无名骑士悄声悄息地离开了。  
托/尔/德/西/拉/斯条约商定的结果是，佛/得/角以西370里格的地方划为分界线，西边是西/班/牙的航海范畴，东边是葡/萄/牙的航海领域。

1497年7月8日，里斯本塔古斯河的码头挤满了人，争先恐后地观看这个具有重大历史意义的远征。河岸的小广场上搭起了临时的帐篷，曼努埃尔国王正在举行仪式，送别达/伽/马和他的船员们。  
“瓦斯科·达·伽马，我赋予你圣加百利号船长的职位，命你向南航行，绕过非/洲最南端的好/望/角，前往东方，寻找约翰长老。”随即，曼努埃尔拿出一枚红色空心十字，继续说，“我赐予你这枚基/督十字，让你带着从亨利王子时代传下来的荣誉，为基/督骑士团争取更多的荣光。”  
“我定不辜负您的厚望。”达/伽/马跪了下来，曼努埃尔给他佩戴上基/督十字。  
达/伽/马乘坐的圣加百利号是船队的旗舰，其后还有三只船，共约170名船员，其中有不少基/督骑士和圣/地/亚/哥骑士。似乎从亨利王子时代就开始形成的传统，葡/萄/牙舰队总悬挂着基/督十字的旗帜和船帆，达/伽/马的舰队也不例外，当克拉克船上画着基/督十字的巨大方形船帆迎风飘扬，岸上成千上万的人们为船队的出航而热烈欢呼，无数只帽子和手帕挥舞着向船员们道别。  
克里斯站在船头，看着浩瀚的大西洋，心情激动又有些紧张，这次远征少了佩德鲁的陪伴，同行的蒂亚戈对他不太友好的样子，可是不管怎样，他相信只有大家齐心协力才能取得胜利。

船队沿着非/洲西海岸向南航行了好几个月，总的来说还算顺利。这天，他们把船停在赤道上的刚/果河口，不少船员跟随蒂亚戈下船采集食物，克里斯也跟了过去。  
“你怎么跟过来了？”蒂亚戈叉着腰，一副很不高兴的样子。  
“我想帮你的忙。”克里斯笑着回答。  
“我刚才在船上的意思是说，只有圣/地/亚/哥骑士团的人才跟我下船，你们基/督骑士团如果想采集食物，你们自己组织不就好了吗？”蒂亚戈一边嘟弄着，一边用镰刀劈开眼前的灌木丛，为他的队伍开路。  
“我们都是一个船队的人，何必分那么清楚呢？”克里斯继续跟着蒂亚戈，钻进茂密的灌木丛里。  
正说着，突然从灌木丛跳出一只狮子，把蒂亚戈扑倒在地。蒂亚戈想拔剑击退狮子，可是狮子咬着他的右手不放，幸好克里斯就在旁边，他赶紧挥剑砍向狮子，不一会就把狮子赶跑了。看到蒂亚戈手臂鲜血直流，克里斯撕下斗篷的一小块布给他包扎。  
蒂亚戈咬了咬牙，低声说：“……谢谢你救了我。”  
“别客气，我们都是一个船队的嘛。”克里斯微笑着。  
“……可是我还是很讨厌你。”  
“为什么你会讨厌我呢，蒂亚戈？”  
“……大概是因为你总是笑嘻嘻的，毫无危机感的样子，——还有，你总是抢走我的功绩。”

刚果河的事件似乎打破了克里斯与蒂亚戈之间的冰墙，蒂亚戈变得更主动和克里斯说话，不像之前一直躲避着他。这段时间里，克里斯才开始了解蒂亚戈：他是一个拥有一头浓密深棕短发、小麦色皮肤的典型伊比利亚男生，个子与克里斯差不多，肌肉更明显一些。蒂亚戈虽然看克里斯的时候总是一脸嫌弃的样子，其实他是个把喜怒哀乐都挂在脸上的耿直青年，和他的骑士团成员们聊天时总爱哈哈大笑，船上最晚睡觉、最爱打搅他人休息的就是他。蒂亚戈的制服和克里斯的一样是白色，只是胸前的十字不同，是由三朵鸢尾花构成的红色十字。  
这天，船员们一直在期待的时刻就要到了，他们将绕过好/望/角，然后开往前人没有去过的海域。  
“据说好/望/角那边就是世界的边缘，一旦不小心，我们就会掉下去！”一个船员说。  
“那我们可得抓紧船上一切可以抓住的东西！”另一个人说。  
当人们从远处看见好/望/角伸出海岸的几块笔直巨石的时候，人们都赶紧找地方抓住，许多人抱紧了粗大的桅杆。但是此时克里斯站在船头伸长了脖子，一副迫不及待靠近好/望/角的样子。  
“克里斯，你不找地方抓住吗？”蒂亚戈走到船头。  
“嗯……，那好吧~”克里斯步伐轻快地走到前桅杆旁，搭上了船员们的肩膀。  
“同伴们，抓紧了！”看到圣加百利号已经开到好/望/角边上，船员们互相提醒对方。  
当然，读者们都知道地球是圆的，好/望/角并不是什么世界边缘，再加上当时天气很好，海上风平浪静，圣加百利号经过好/望/角的时候船身非常稳当，什么事情都没有发生。  
“啊啊啊——要掉下去了，要掉下去了！”克里斯大声喊，脸上却带着笑容。  
“要掉下去了，要掉下去了！大家抓紧一点！”蒂亚戈的演技要更好一些，他紧紧搂着两边的船员肩膀，双眼紧闭，竭斯底里地大声喊。  
船员们纷纷模仿他两的幽默，把桅杆抱得更紧了。等船只终于绕过好/望/角，船员们开心地齐声欢呼，这回他们抱的不是柱子，而是互相拥抱——他们终于超过了前人的航海纪录，沿着从未有人开发过的航线继续前进！

次年5月，达/伽/马的船队乘着季风，从非/洲东海岸渡过印/度洋，到达印/度的东南岸。这里的东方国度名叫卡/里/卡/特，为了与其建交，作为船长的达/伽/马派遣了一支队伍，带上一些见面礼，前去卡/里/卡/特宫殿觐见国王。经过近一年的艰苦航海，船员人数已经大量减少至二十人，船也只剩下两只。在人员紧缺的情况下，达/伽/马却将船上仅剩的所有五名基/督骑士团成员派遣去卡/里/卡/特宫廷，冒着被国王逮捕的危险，许多人认为这是因为之前克里斯要求查阅一路上绘制的航海地图而惹怒了达/伽/马。  
卡/里/卡/特宫殿的建筑风格让克里斯想起从前在圣地的时候，自己曾经做间谍潜入马穆鲁克领地看到的华丽宫殿——外部有三个红色的圆拱顶，内部从柱子到天花板都雕满了金色的花，最让克里斯他们惊叹的是一眼看不到尽头的长廊，四排密密麻麻的柱子给人造成身在森林中的错觉，光亮的地板倒映着绿色的天花板，让人以为走在水面上。当他们看到王座上一身富丽堂皇的国王的时候，不禁发自真心地跪地崇拜，国王却对这些穿着寒酸的骑士们暗自一笑。  
“你们进贡的礼品我都过目了：四件外套、六顶帽子、四块珊瑚、十二条装饰纱、一个装着铜管的盒子、一盒白糖、两桶油和一桶蜂蜜——请问这就是葡/萄/牙带来的见面礼吗？”  
“我们路途遥远，无法带更多的礼品，区区小礼，还请陛下笑纳。”基/督骑士团的指挥官美尼斯说道。  
“如此寒酸的见面礼，亏你们送的出手！这么点东西，就连你们的船只停泊费都不够！”  
“很抱歉，国王陛下，我们在路上遭遇风暴，许多财物都沉入海底，下次我们拜访的时候，一定给您献上更丰厚的礼物！”克里斯说。  
“你们小国家的承诺，谁会相信！来人啊，把他们拿下！”国王一声令下，士兵们统统围了上来。  
幸好克里斯他们有所准备，将藏起来的匕首拔出，杀出了士兵们的包围圈，逃出宫殿外，抢夺了士兵们的马匹，跳上去便飞奔向海港。  
可是他们到达海港的时候，达/伽/马的两只帆船已经驶向了海平线，讽刺的是，飘扬的船帆上依然是他们的基/督十字。  
“达/伽/马船长怎么不等我们就走了？”年轻的布里托骑士说。  
“我们遭背叛了，达/伽/马是圣/地/亚/哥骑士团的人，为了甩掉我们，他特地派我们所有基/督骑士觐见国王，把一些不值钱的东西送作见面礼激怒国王，好让我们都被国王处死。”克里斯说。  
“可恶！圣/地/亚/哥骑士团这群叛徒！这样做对他们有什么好处？他们回里斯本要怎样向曼努埃尔国王交代？”美尼斯生气地直跺脚。  
“我怀疑他们不会回里斯本。”  
“你说什么？”  
“在托尔德西拉斯，我和某位西/班/牙骑士决斗的时候，看到了他身上带有圣/地/亚/哥十字的标志，他很可能就是蒂亚戈。航海的这一路上，达/伽/马一直拒绝让我查看航海地图，我怀疑他们会把船驶回卡斯蒂利亚，把我们发现的新航路出卖给西/班/牙。达/伽/马和蒂亚戈很可能一开始就是安东尼奥派来的间谍。”  
“这样一来，西/班/牙岂不是要称霸全世界了？可恶啊，我们还真把圣/地/亚/哥那些人当战友了！”美尼斯气得抱头大喊。  
“指挥官，我们先考虑如何逃脱印/度人的追捕吧！”布里托指了指他们身后。  
果然，一大群数不清人数的士兵正在朝他们逼近。  
虽然他们只有五个人，身为骑士，他们都拿起了武器，勇敢地面对眼前这片排山倒海的气势。正在这时候，从周围的树丛冲出许多士兵，挡在骑士们的前面，替他们与冲上来的印/度士兵作战。  
起初克里斯他们以为得到了救兵，没想到这些新出现的士兵把他们都绑了起来，押送到藏在密林后海岸边的一艘大船上。  
看到船上飘扬的新月旗帜，克里斯立刻明白自己和同伴们落入了死敌的手中。一个浓眉大眼的年轻男子正在船头等他们，克里斯一看便认出了这张熟悉的脸孔。  
“好久不见，克里斯，没想到你还活着。”  
“早知道我们跟印/度士兵走，我可不想死在马/穆/鲁/克的手上，阿里。”  
“别这么说，克里斯，你可知道我见到你有多高兴吗？怎么舍得杀你呢？”阿里走到克里斯跟前，微笑着托起他的下巴。

“原来你是遭到背叛了吗？”在船长室里，阿里和克里斯独自两人坐着，桌上摆满了食物和酒水。  
“佩德鲁一直对蒂亚戈那么好，曼努埃尔国王也那么信任达/伽/马，没想到他们却投奔了葡/萄/牙的死对头卡斯蒂利亚。”克里斯说。  
“说不定背叛你的是佩德鲁呢？他一开始就不希望你回来，所以他自己也没参加这次航海。”阿里给克里斯斟了一杯玫瑰酒。  
“怎么可能，在我深受苦难的时候，拯救了我的就是佩德鲁啊。”  
“这么说来，你出生的法/国也背叛过你。基/督世界真是充满了邪恶，人们互相欺骗和背叛，永远没有真心诚意。克里斯，你就别回欧/洲了，跟我去埃/及吧，我绝对不会背叛你。”  
“我是你的敌人，怕是在埃/及过不上好日子吧。”克里斯笑了。  
“怎么会，我一直很敬仰你，只有你配做我的敌人。不如说，”阿里凑到了克里斯的耳边，向他吐出温热的气息，“我爱你，嫁给我吧，克里斯。”说着，阿里吻下了克里斯细长而洁白的脖子，加上酒精的作用，克里斯顿时觉得全身像是被火烧一样滚烫。  
“……嗯……”克里斯克制不住自己，呜咽起来。  
看到克里斯这么快有了反应，阿里索性将他推倒在沙发上，“你这是多久没有被人碰了？让我来好好痛爱你吧……”  
克里斯的双手被阿里单手握住，提到了头顶，紧接着，他最上边的扣子被解开，露出形状优美的锁骨，他感到炙热而粘稠的舌头一次又一次掠过敏感的皮肤。“……不要，”克里斯将头扭过一边，双手试图挣开阿里的束缚，“……约翰……我要约翰……”  
阿里愣了一下，立即松开克里斯，“你和约翰……成了？”  
“你这是什么意思，阿里？”克里斯从沙发上坐起来，满脸通红。  
“我很久以前就觉得你们相互喜欢，还想着你们怎么不凑一对呢。”  
“互相喜欢？你觉得约翰喜欢我吗？”  
“明眼人都看得出来吧，真是当局者迷呀。”  
“……可是我已经下定决心离开他了。”  
“不愧是坚强的克里斯，选择事业而放弃了爱情。”  
“——选择整个世界而放弃一个人。”  
“果然是我的强敌，真让我佩服！算了，我不阻止你，就让我看到你实现征服世界的梦想吧。”

其实达/伽/马的船队并没有驶远，船员们看到克里斯他们在岸上被大军包围的情景，就强烈要求船长把船开回去营救他们的同伴。在船舱里，蒂亚戈甚至与达/伽/马发生了一场争论。  
“我们不应该背叛葡/萄/牙！”蒂亚戈说。  
“怎么，就连你也替基/督骑士团说话？他可是你的老对手啊！”  
“在我三次都败给克里斯之后，我便承认他确实比我强，我不该与他为敌，我们是战友！”  
“可是西/班/牙确实比葡/萄/牙强大，一旦我们把新航线的信息给了伊莎贝尔女王，西/班/牙便能拥有全世界的海域，无人能敌。”  
“葡/萄/牙同样也可以变得很强大，要相信曼努埃尔国王，相信克里斯，相信我们自己！”  
“那好吧，既然就连诞生于西/班/牙的骑士团都这么说，我这个土生土长的葡/萄/牙人，有什么理由背叛祖国呢？”  
最后，达/伽/马的船队找到了马穆鲁克的船只，解救了克里斯和其他基/督骑士（不如说是阿里拱手相让），一同踏上回程。

达/伽/马的船队到达里斯本的日期是1499年8月29日，当时只剩下圣加百利一艘船。当克里斯向曼努埃尔国王建议将这次航行的功劳归于圣/地/亚/哥骑士团的时候，蒂亚戈赶紧插话说：  
“这次航行的成就属于葡/萄/牙，因为葡/萄/牙就是我的祖国。”

16世纪初，地/中/海东部的罗/德岛上，一只橙色的猫闯进了约翰的卧室，将红色的圣/殿十字项链从他的床头叼走。约翰赶紧从床上爬起来，拼命追赶猫咪：“小橘子，我说过多少次了，那是克里斯的遗物，快还回来！”  
跟着小橘子气喘吁吁地跑到海港的“太阳王座”那里，约翰看到水上漂浮着一个小木桶。听到小橘子指着木桶不停地喵喵叫，约翰只能叹了一口气，“好了好了，我下水捡给你就是了。”顾不上清晨的冰凉海水，约翰跳入水中，把小木桶捞上岸。  
那是一个用蜡密封着、样式古老的迷你木桶，约翰好奇地打开封口，从里面倒出一小张未被水浸湿的羊皮纸。当他小心翼翼地展开羊皮纸，仿佛世纪之谜被解开一样，他惊讶得合不拢嘴：  
“约翰，我想你了。克里斯，1450年。”  
虽然他两的名字很常见，但是约翰永远记得克里斯的字迹。他的双手开始颤抖，热泪涌出了眼眶，  
“小橘子，克里斯还活着……他还活着！”


	5. 爱在伊甸园

蓝色的卢/瓦/尔河如明镜般静静地流淌过安/布/瓦城堡，花园里开满了各色各样的鲜花，弗朗西斯坐在明亮的落地窗前，一边品尝香醇的波/尔/多红酒，一边悠闲地阅读雕花大理石桌面上的文件。忽然一口红酒从他嘴里喷出来，洒在一张刚敞开的羊皮纸上。  
“什么？葡/萄/牙居然发现了通往印/度的新航线？！”他掏出手帕，擦掉沾在胡渣上的红酒。“真是越来越强悍了呢，小葡萄。之前佩德鲁与安东尼奥还在大/西/洋上划了分界线，可是这个世界凭什么要给他们两兄弟瓜分呢！凭什么！”仿佛在表演话剧独白，弗朗西斯一边旋转金色的空酒杯，一边继续自言自语，“欧/洲最强的国家本来就是哥哥我，蹲在角落头的佩德鲁怎么会一夜之间从贫穷的小国家变成欧/洲第一个帝国呢？真是太蹊跷了！难不成……他得到了什么神秘的力量吗？”看到手中的高脚杯，他突然灵光一闪，“不会是圣杯吧！……这么说来，传说圣杯曾在圣/殿骑士团的手上，可是自从克里斯死了以后，圣杯就消失了，有人说从法/国逃出来的圣/殿骑士把圣杯运到了某个地方……嗯，关于佩德鲁的事情，我一定要调查清楚。”

春季里的一天，里/斯/本码头再次挤满了人，一只由十三艘船组成的舰队驶离塔古斯河，向大/西/洋南部航行。  
“各位，到了亚/苏/拉群岛我们要装载更多的补给，因为接下来我们不一定那么快就能找到靠岸的地方。”站在船尾指挥台的克里斯突然宣布。  
“克里斯，我们的船队照着之前达/伽/马的路线，沿着非/洲西海岸航行的话，不愁没有靠岸的地方呀。”佩德鲁感到有些莫名其妙。  
“不，佩德鲁，我们的船队并非要绕过非/洲前往印/度，而是向大/西/洋的西边航行，寻找新的大陆。”克里斯淡淡地说。  
“你在说什么？为什么突然改变航线呢，而且新大陆是什么？”  
“我没有突然改变航线，这是曼努埃尔国王早就安排好的。他要我们假装前往印/度，以免被其它国家知道我们的真正目的，发现新大陆的存在。佩德鲁，你还记得托/尔/德/西/拉/斯条约的事情吧，我坚持让国王以佛/得/角向西至少370里格的地方划界线，因为那条分界线上就存在着新大陆。”  
“你是说，大/西/洋往西的地方不是世界的边缘，而是存在着一个与欧/洲、非/洲差不多大的陆地吗？”  
“很有可能。”  
“你怎么知道？即使是哥/伦/布也只发现了几个小岛罢了……莫非是圣杯？”  
“佩德鲁，我说过圣杯是一种看不见的力量，我的推测是凭经验得出来的。圣/殿骑士团从前在世界上有许许多多的领地，恐怕是接触这个世界范围最广的组织，我们早就听说大/西/洋对岸存在大陆的事情。”  
“克里斯！”佩德鲁突然抱住了这个比自己小一圈的人，“你就是我的圣杯！”

也许读者们会认为，在达/伽/马第一次航行中，他的船队完全紧贴着非/洲西海岸航行，其实并不是这样。当时葡/萄/牙船只主要是克拉克船，这是靠风力航行的一种大帆船，虽然船帆能够旋转而不受风向的限制，但是有风才能推动船只前行。为了省力，从里/斯/本出发的时候，船队会顺着北大/西/洋洋流向西边顺时针旋转一圈，才下到非/洲西海岸三分之一的地方，然后又顺着南大/西/洋洋流逆时针旋转一圈，下到非/洲南端好望角附近。这回葡/萄/牙的第二次大航海将在南下的时候，顺着南大/西/洋洋流航行到现今的巴/西南海岸，也就是后来被命名为塞古鲁港的地方。  
克里斯他们的船队航行了一个月，几乎是随波逐流地来到大/西/洋的西边，很快他们发现了陆地，起初有人怀疑是不是未被人发现的小岛，但是船队沿着海岸行驶了很久都看不到尽头，终于，在一个河口他们找到了避风的天然港湾，便决定在这里登陆。  
在船上的时候，船员们已经被沿海一望无际的沙滩给吸引住了，当他们第一次踏上这片金黄色的沙滩，才发现是如此的柔软，都开心地跪了下来，把细沙双手捧起，让其从指缝中流出，在灿烂的阳光中变成一粒粒金子——是的，他们发现了世界的宝藏，这片广阔的陆地一定拥有无穷的财富，他们将给葡/萄/牙带来荣誉！  
“据说航海时，所到之处都要留下痕迹才能带来好运哦~”克里斯这么说着，便将从船上扛来的巨大十字架插进了沙滩里。  
这时候天色已晚，人们决定先回到船上，第二天再探索这片新世界。  
第二天等克里斯再次踏上海滩，却发现昨天插的十字架不见了，难道这片大陆住着人类，把十字架扛走了吗？顾不上寻找十字架，克里斯很快跟着队伍登陆探险去了。  
穿过海边的椰子树林，人们沿着河流一直往森林的深处走去。克里斯从没见过如此茂密的森林，高大的树木遮住了天空，藤蔓缠绕着粗壮的树杆，灌木的叶子比人还高，必须用镰刀砍掉才能继续前行。时而有人因为碰到颜色鲜艳的蛇或者蜥蜴而大叫，还有人只是稍微碰了一下奇形怪状的植物，手和脸便起了脓包。  
走在最前面的佩德鲁突然停下脚步，“前方是一条小溪流，大家小心周围，这里有许多奇怪的生物。”正说着，他将一只脚踏入水中，突然一头皮肤像老树皮一样丑陋的鳄鱼从水里窜出来，张开长长的嘴巴向他扑来。  
身后的克里斯正要拔剑相救，不知从何处飞来的一支箭射中了鳄鱼的背部，穿透它的肚皮，立即躺在水里不动了。  
佩德鲁看到河对岸的树上站着一个赤身裸体的少年，匀称而光滑的肌肉堪比非/洲草原上奔跑的瞪羚，一双可以照亮黑夜的眼睛注视着他，那样纯真的目光就像刚出生的婴孩。  
“佩德鲁，你没事吧？”克里斯晃了晃他。  
“那棵树上有人……”  
克里斯望了望河对岸，摇头说，“我什么也没看到呀？”  
等佩德鲁回过神，他发现刚才的少年消失得无影无踪。“刚才那里确实有人，是一个一丝不挂的少年……”  
当即有人大笑起来，“哈哈哈，佩德鲁，你是不是刚才被毒蛇咬了，出现了幻觉？可是为什么不是裸体的女人呢，唉，有时候我真担心你的性取向，佩德鲁……”  
“嘘，大家小声点。”克里斯放低声音，又望向河对岸。  
这时，对岸的树林里逐渐走出了好几个黄皮肤的人，他们皆一丝不挂，手里拿着弓箭对着克里斯他们。  
克里斯小心翼翼地放下手中的剑，“不要激怒他们，也不要伤害他们。”  
其他人纷纷放下手中的刀枪，对岸的人们也跟着放下了弓箭。  
“你们先别动，让我单独上去和他们交流。”克里斯从容不迫地淌过了小溪，面带微笑地向陌生人们鞠了一躬，然后尝试用手语和对方交谈。  
不一会儿，克里斯和那些人向留在原地的佩德鲁他们挥手，示意他们也淌过小溪。  
“克里斯真是天生的外交家。”人们悄悄地说。  
“即使语言不通，那些人也会被他美丽的笑容打动吧。”

跟着陌生人们的脚步，克里斯一伙人来到他们居住的地方。那里是一片空地，上面搭盖了许多圆形的小木屋，这让克里斯想起他和佩德鲁荒岛生存的时候搭建的简陋小屋，不过这些屋子要精致许多，搭建围墙用的木头是他从未见过的漂亮红木，屋顶是有规则的干草棚。许多屋子门前竖着一根柱子，上面刻着人脸，在一个搭得最高、大约是供部落的族长使用的棚子后面，克里斯居然发现了他之前插在沙滩的巨大十字架，不过已经被原始人们改造过，涂上了五彩缤纷的颜料，挂上奇怪的装饰物。看到圣物遭到亵渎，他暗地里咒骂这些野蛮人，但是为了和平，他只能装作没看到的样子。  
最让克里斯他们吃惊的是，这些人无论男女老少，全都一丝不挂，即便在他们面前也丝毫不感到羞耻。一些不守规矩的船员目不转睛地看着几个妙龄少女的私处，但是少女们不但没有逃避，反而很自然地靠近他们，伴着肢体语言和他们交谈。  
“这简直就像没从未尝过禁果的亚当和夏娃，圣经里的伊甸园在人间是真实存在的啊！”有人感叹道。  
这里确实是未曾接触过文明世界的伊甸园，原始人的社会简单又纯朴，与世无争，无忧无虑，在热情的人们簇拥和招待下，克里斯他们感到自己正身在天堂。  
夜晚，当大家围着篝火坐下，一边烧烤一看观看年轻原始人的舞蹈，佩德鲁在人群中认出救了他的那位少年，赶紧走到他身边坐下来。  
“谢谢你救了我。我叫佩德鲁，”佩德鲁微笑着指了指自己，然后又指了指对方，“你呢？”  
“3%￥s&*5#@$”少年说了一串佩德鲁听不明白的发音。  
“我不明白。我可以给你起个名字吗？”佩德鲁想了想，“就叫你米格尔吧！”  
“米格尔？”  
“嗯，米格尔是大天使长的名字，你就像是天堂里的天使。”  
坐在佩德鲁另一旁的船员噗嗤了一声，“佩德鲁，你不会看上这个少年了吧？”  
“才没有呢。”佩德鲁变得满脸通红。  
“佩德鲁，”米格尔拉了拉佩德鲁的衣角，然后站起来，笑着伸出了手——他的笑容非常纯真可爱，黑珍珠般的眼睛眯成一条缝，大大的嘴巴露出洁白又整齐的牙齿。  
“你要带我去哪里吗？”佩德鲁好奇地接过伸来的手，也站起来，跟着蹦蹦跳跳的米格尔走出人群。  
不一会儿，他们俩离开了篝火能够照耀到的地方，密林遮住了头上的星空，周围漆黑一片，可是米格尔就像可以看清黑夜的猫科动物，在树林里敏捷地绕过所有障碍物、飞快地走着，佩德鲁不得不紧紧地拉着他的手跟在后面，终于不小心被树枝绊倒在地上。米格尔回过头，对狼狈的佩德鲁嗤笑了一下，等其爬起来后便放慢了脚步，手拉着手朝树林的边缘走去。  
走出树林，头上的星空闪烁，视野豁然开朗，佩德鲁发现那里是一大片草地，尽头是深深的悬崖，下面是大海。这时远处传来狼嚎声，原来是对面悬崖伸出的一块岩石上，一只灰色的狼在对着月亮嚎叫。  
“啊呜——”米格尔捂着嘴，跟着学起了狼叫。  
“别叫，会把狼群引来的！”佩德鲁想起在马/德/拉遇到的狼群，至今还有些后怕。  
米格尔朝着他笑了笑，又继续嚎叫。很快，丛林里传来沙沙的响声，一只狼钻了出来。佩德鲁正要挡在米格尔的前面，米格尔却冲上前向狼伸出了双臂。瞬间，那只狼扑入了米格尔的怀里，伸出长长的舌头舔他的脸，引得他哈哈大笑。佩德鲁松了一口气，走上前，像摸狗一样拍了拍狼毛茸茸的脑袋，不料狼发出哼哼的威胁声，如果不是他及时收手，差点被咬伤。  
米格尔苦笑着摇了摇头，松开怀里的狼，又拉起佩德鲁的手，与他一同跟着狼的步伐，越过草原，来到陡峭的悬崖边上。  
“你要下去吗？太危险了……”  
话还没说完，米格尔敏捷地纵身一跃，跳到了峭壁外围，一手扶着地面，另一只手向佩德鲁伸去，深色的大海就在他的身下，海风吹乱了他黑色的短发。  
“佩德鲁，”米格尔笑着，露出洁白的牙齿。  
佩德鲁接住了他伸来的手，也跟着跳下去。原来下方正好是一个凹陷进去的洞口，他们把身子一缩就钻进了洞里。黑暗中有几双眼睛在闪烁，借助月光，佩德鲁发现那是几只小狼崽。“好可爱，”佩德鲁弯下腰，仔细端详这些脑袋圆乎乎的小家伙，“谢谢你带我看这么有趣的东西，米格尔。”他抬起头感激地看着米格尔。  
从山洞里出来后，他两又回到了悬崖顶的草地上。他们面向着巨大的圆月坐了下来，互相挨着肩膀靠在一起。佩德鲁从未谈过恋爱，今晚甚至是他的第一次约会，平日与人提起恋爱的话题他总是害羞地回避，可是今夜，在如此纯真的世界里，他觉得不应该掩饰自己的感情，逐渐变得胆大起来。当米格尔用闪烁的双眼看着他，用小小的身体贴在他壮实的胸口，佩德鲁感到自己的血液开始澎湃，心脏扑通扑通地跳动，一种突如其来的占有欲促使他紧紧抱住这个比小动物还可爱的少年，然后顺势推倒在松软、带着香气的草地上。  
也许是因为缺少了衣物的遮挡，佩德鲁明显感到米格尔胯部的硬朗顶着自己的腹部，当米格尔伸手隔着他的裤子抚摸的时候，佩德鲁才发现自己也有了反应。  
“……呜……佩德鲁……”米格尔喘着粗气，泪水湿润了他乌黑的眼睛，双腿向佩德鲁张开，然后挺起了臀部。  
佩德鲁从未想过同性之间可以这么坦诚，这让他感到不安，毕竟这在他的文明世界里是被禁止的。他无法拒绝可爱的米格尔的邀请，但是也不敢超越道德的界线，于是只是俯下身子紧紧搂着小少年，轻轻地亲吻他细长的脖子。  
“……哈啊……哈啊啊……”  
一阵高昂的声音让佩德鲁吓了一跳，正想着米格尔怎么会这么快就进入高潮，等他抬起上半身，才发现这声音是从附近传来的。看到佩德鲁迷惑的样子，米格尔微笑着指指声音传出的地方，在那里两个一丝不挂的男人正纠缠在一起。  
佩德鲁顿时变得面红耳赤，“米格尔，即使你们部落允许同性恋，我还是觉得就这样随随便便的不太好，你可以给我一些时间吗？”  
似乎明白了佩德鲁的话语，米格尔点了点头。

“什么？你要和米格尔结婚？”克里斯吃惊地问。  
“是的，经过两个月的交往，我觉得米格尔就是我命中注定的人，我要和他结婚。”佩德鲁认真地说。  
“你疯啦，佩德鲁，米格尔是人类，怎么可以和国家谈恋爱呢？再说，同性恋是不被允许的，更别谈结婚了。”  
“我不在乎米格尔是人类，即使时光短暂，我也要珍惜这份爱情。克里斯，你没注意到吗，米格尔的部落是允许同性恋结婚的，只要我们按照当地习俗结婚就绝对没问题。”  
“佩德鲁，你是真心爱着米格尔吗？我担心你只是沉浸在伊甸园的美好中，一时迷失了自我……”  
“我对天发誓，我和米格尔是真心相爱的，他是我的第一个爱人，也是最后一个。”

佩德鲁和米格尔的婚礼就这么按照计划举办了，当天，部落的所有人都来参加做证人，船队的大部分成员也应邀参加。尽管船员们带了不少礼物做婚礼装饰品，部落的人坚持按照自己的风俗来进行仪式，甚至要求佩德鲁把衣服脱光，在佩德鲁再三请求下终于被允许用动物的皮毛遮住腰部。婚礼举办的场地是在一片巨石阵里，只有等阳光正好穿过其中的一条石头缝，佩德鲁才能从祭司手里接过米格尔。这天是阴天，太阳一直躲在乌云背后，幸好在黄昏的时候突然云开雾散，阳光穿透了石缝，佩德鲁和米格尔终于成婚了。  
夜里，佩德鲁和他的“新娘”一同住进了新盖好的屋子，借着佩德鲁带来的烛光，他们俩坐在床上，略带紧张地互相对视着。  
“佩德鲁，我终于成为你的人了。”米格尔用略带口音的葡语说。为了这个特殊的日子，他特地将头发打理得更柔顺有光泽，浑身涂上色彩鲜艳的图案，在关键的部位留白，让他看起来更性感。  
“米格尔，我要珍惜和爱护你一辈子。”佩德鲁强壮的身躯将米格尔轻易地推倒在床上，松散的头发落在宽厚的肩膀上。他的心脏跳动得比以往更强烈，他知道今晚就要光明正大地占有心爱的米格尔……  
突然外头传来船员紧急的叫喊声：“——岸边有突袭！大家快回船上去！”  
佩德鲁赶紧走出屋子外，拉住一个奔跑的葡/萄/牙人问：“怎么了？”  
“不知道从哪里来的一只船队突然出现在海边，向我们的船只开炮，现在海边一片混乱，船长命令我们赶紧去救援！”  
佩德鲁看了看刚走出屋子的米格尔，露出一脸抱歉的样子。  
“别管我了，救援更要紧。”米格尔说。  
“我很快会回来的！”佩德鲁吻了一下少年柔软的嘴唇，然后跟着同伴们向海边跑去。

等佩德鲁他们赶到海边，敌人的船队刚升起了旗帜，佩德鲁一眼就认出那是法/国的旗帜。他很吃惊法/国人居然会知道新大陆的秘密，追到这里来。双方船队交火开战一整夜，直到彼此的军火储备告急都分不出胜负，天亮的时候只能停战。这时候，法/国的信使给葡/萄/牙船队捎了一封信，信中说，米格尔现在法/国人的手上，只能用克里斯做交换。  
看到这封信，佩德鲁气得火冒三丈，他感到自己的秘密都让法/国人知道了——克里斯虽然在航海中很活跃，却从未透露身份，而米格尔昨天才和他结婚，这两个人都是佩德鲁最重要的人，没想到却被法/国人抓住了把柄。  
然而克里斯平静地对佩德鲁说：“让我去替换米格尔吧，那孩子需要我们的保护。你不用担心我，我很强的，一定会平安回来。”  
按照法/国人的要求，佩德鲁和克里斯两人乘着小船来到法/国旗舰上，登上甲板时几名士兵过来搜他们的身体，确定他们没有携带武器后，便让人质从船舱里出来。  
一个蓄着金色披肩长发和胡渣的青年走了出来，手中正是米格尔，一丝不挂的肌肤被粗大的绳子紧紧地捆绑着，不少地方出现了伤痕，有些地方甚至流下了鲜血。  
看到如此脆弱的米格尔被弗朗西斯束缚着，佩德鲁恨得直咬牙，“快放了米格尔！”  
忽然士兵们将他和克里斯团团包围，用刀枪指着他两。  
“我不觉得你可以谈条件哦，佩德鲁。”弗朗西斯紧紧拉着米格尔。  
“弗朗西斯，你这个毫无信用的人！你把我和克里斯抓了也罢，可是你要这个人畜无害的少年做什么！”  
“佩德鲁，你和米格尔结了婚，却不知道他是谁吗？让我告诉你吧，他就是巴/西，这片新大陆本身。”  
“米格尔居然不是人类？！”  
“我都派人调查过了，米格尔在这里生活了至少几百年，这不是普通人类可以做到的。”  
“混蛋弗朗西斯，居然派间谍来跟踪我们！”  
“多亏了我那些得力的手下，我还找到了克里斯——他就是让你在航海中取得成功的秘密吧？虽然你掩盖得很好，但是逃不过我的眼线。”  
“混蛋，无论克里斯还是米格尔，我一个也不会让给你！”  
“克里斯自诞生以来就属于法/国，我只是把他带回原来的家——”  
“你说的没错，弗朗西斯，我确实是你的骑士团。”沉默许久的克里斯终于开口，“在外漂泊多年，我是多么地想念法/国，我的家乡！弗朗西斯，你真的要接我回去吗？”  
“是的，克里斯，我要带你回去。请原谅我之前背叛了你，但是请你知道，我当时也是迫不得已，为此简直悔青了肠子，克里斯，你是我最优秀的骑士、最忠诚的仆人，当我知道你还活着，即使相隔大/西/洋，我也日以继夜地赶到你身边——请你回来吧！”弗朗西斯伸出了一只手。  
“克里斯，你不能去弗朗西斯那里！”  
“很抱歉，佩德鲁……”  
架着克里斯的士兵们纷纷放下武器，让克里斯向弗朗西斯走去。不料，克里斯冲上前抓住了弗朗西斯，从他的腰间抢夺了一把剑，架到了脖子上，向周围的士兵要挟道：“放了我、佩德鲁和米格尔，不然我杀了弗朗西斯！”  
弗朗西斯向士兵们使了一下眼色，士兵们只能放开佩德鲁，后者立即走上去给米格尔松绑。克里斯让佩德鲁先带着米格尔跳到他们的小船上，自己用剑架着弗朗西斯来到甲板边上，然后突然推开弗朗西斯，独自纵身跳入海里。  
“不要离开我，克里斯——克里斯蒂安(Christien)！”弗朗西斯对着半空中的克里斯大喊。  
“我早已不是法/国人了，我的名字是克里斯蒂亚奴(Cristiano)。”克里斯笑着说。  
等克里斯爬上佩德鲁的小船，他们便使劲地划向葡/萄/牙舰队。  
“小心！”佩德鲁突然大喊，同时把米格尔按倒在自己身下。  
一阵枪声响起，佩德鲁的腹部被击中了，瞬间鲜血直流。  
“谁开的枪？我并没有下令，你竟敢袭击他们！”弗朗西斯在甲板上怒斥射击的士兵。  
在一片混乱之中，克里斯他们三个人回到了葡/萄/牙的旗舰，虽然米格尔平安无事，佩德鲁此时却流了许多血，低声地呻吟着。  
“佩德鲁，我不要你死！”米格尔拉着佩德鲁的手，豆大的泪滴不断从晶莹的黑眼睛流出来。  
“别哭……我不会死的……”佩德鲁虚弱地说，脸上勉强挤出一丝笑容。  
“佩德鲁，你必须马上回里/斯/本治疗。”克里斯蹲在佩德鲁身边。  
“跟我走吧，米格尔……”佩德鲁颤抖着伸手摸上少年蓬乱的短发。  
可是米格尔摇了摇头，“我不能丢下我的人们不管，他们还很弱小……”  
“我知道了，我尊重你的选择……我保证很快会回来看你的，米格尔。”  
“不管你回不回来，你只要活下去就好。可是我会想你的，我爱你，佩德鲁。”  
“我也爱你，米格尔……”佩德鲁将米格尔拉近自己，深深地吻了下去。

那之后，离克里斯和佩德鲁的巴/西发现之旅已经过了好几年，佩德鲁的伤早已康复，他们却因为忙于其它的航海远征而一直没时间回到巴/西，重返那个远离尘嚣的伊甸园。这天，托/马/尔发生了不得了的事情。  
刚继位的新葡/萄/牙国王怒气冲冲地来到基/督骑士团的修道院，对着正在院子里洗衣服的克里斯大喊：“克里斯蒂亚奴·特鲁瓦，这么久以来，你居然欺骗了我们！”  
“国王陛下，什么事呢？”克里斯用身上的袍子擦掉手上的泡沫，莫名其妙地看着自己的国王。  
“去埃/塞/俄/比/亚的船队刚回来，他们说根本没有约翰长老这个人！当初是你告诉亨利王子有这个人的吧，让葡/萄/牙的船队去寻找他，还说找到了就能让基/督教统治全世界！”  
“即便没有约翰长老这个人，葡/萄/牙也在大航海中取得了巨大成功啊，您何必为此发怒呢？”  
“因为你欺骗了我，欺骗了好几代葡/萄/牙王室！我不想听你的解释，从今以后，我不允许你再参加任何航海活动，在修道院好好呆着，做圣职人员应当做的事情，明白吧！”  
新国王的处罚对于克里斯犹如晴天霹雳，如果他再也不能航海，他还能做什么呢？  
就在他被软禁在托马尔、最消沉的日子里，他听到了医/院骑士团的罗/德岛被奥/斯/曼/土/耳/其攻占的消息。他非常担心约翰的情况，很害怕他一直惦记的人会消失，可是如今他也身不由己，就连离开托马尔去寻找约翰都办不到。他感到自己比当年被关在法/国多/姆监狱时还要绝望。

托/马/尔的街道上，走来一个拄着拐杖、披着黑色斗篷的高个子男人，随手拦住了一个当地人，用略带意大利口音的葡/萄/牙语问：  
“Desculpe, 请问圣/殿骑士团的城堡在哪里呢？”  
“你是说基/督骑士团的修道院吗？就在山上呢。”  
顺着当地人的手势，男人朝河对岸山上望去，果然，那里是一座高耸的城堡。  
男人的金棕色眼睛顿时有了亮光，嘴角微微上翘了一下，说：  
“我来找你了，克里斯。”


	6. 岭南音绘卷

克里斯站在山顶城堡的露台，俯视下方的城市，密密麻麻的红色房顶延伸到南边的塔古斯河。忽然间地动山摇，天边的地面裂开一条黑色的巨缝，房子犹如多米诺骨牌由远及近地一座接一座倒下，巨浪从入海处的河口涌来，越是奔腾，越是高涨，所到之处，所有树木、山丘、房屋、街道皆被吞噬。  
“快逃啊！”  
“我们在山上，已经无处可逃了！”克里斯听到身后传来人们的惊叫声和慌乱的脚步声。  
巨浪突然像恶龙一般伸长了脖子、一跃而起，涨到了比城堡还要高的地方，然后张开了血盆大口……

“……克里斯，快醒醒！”  
克里斯突然被人从梦中唤醒，睁开眼睛一看，一个深棕发、金色眼睛的男人正摇晃着他。  
他伸出细长又雪白的手，抚上那张英俊的脸庞，“……约翰，真的是你吗？”  
“是我，你没事吧？是不是做噩梦了？”约翰轻轻掠开被汗水沾湿的金色刘海，担心地看着对方。  
“我做梦了吗？我怎么不记得了？还是说，我现在正在做梦呢？你真的在我身边吗，约翰？”  
“我就在这里，”约翰握住克里斯的手，温暖的嘴唇轻轻地吻着，“我终于找到你了，克里斯。”  
克里斯眨了眨紫水晶般的大眼睛，回想起昨天约翰突然来到托/马/尔的修道院找他，久别重逢的激情让他们很快交融了身体，现在他和约翰正睡在自己的卧室里。  
“约翰，你还好吧？”克里斯突然坐起来，掀开被子查看约翰的身体。他发现缠绕在约翰健壮身躯上的绷带已经散开，纱布之下隐约有些血迹。  
“别担心，一会儿我自己重新包扎就好。”约翰连忙说。  
“会疼吗？”克里斯轻轻地摸了一下对方厚实的胸膛。  
“能够再见到你，多大的疼痛我都不会在意。”约翰伸出双臂，轻而易举地将这个比自己小一寸的人儿搂进怀里，“我好想你，克里斯。”  
“我知道的，我也想你……”克里斯用金色的脑袋蹭了蹭想念已久的臂膀，露出甜美的微笑。  
正在此时，他听到敲门声。匆忙穿了衣服，克里斯走出卧室。过了一会儿，他拿着一份文件匆匆走回来。  
“约翰，佩德鲁派人捎信给我，说他终于说服国王恢复我的权力，这样我又可以去航海了！”  
“这真是好消息啊。”约翰坐在床上，微微地笑了笑。  
“可是我就这样丢下你行吗？”  
“没关系，我也有自己的事情要忙。无论你做什么事，我都支持你，克里斯。”

短短的十多年内，葡/萄/牙已经把航线拓展到南美东非、印/度和东/南/亚，最远到达中/国。这回克里斯和佩德鲁的航行目的地就是中/国的澳/门，尽管多年前葡/萄/牙人已经到达此处，却无法上岸长期停留，阻碍了葡/萄/牙人与中/国的商务往来。按照克里斯的话来说，中/国就像害羞的少女，关在闺房里不愿意出来见人。  
克里斯他们的船队把船停在澳/门的海港，由于被当地禁止上岸住宿，他们白天进城做生意或者闲逛之后，晚上回到船上休息。  
“快看，那些鬼佬又来了。”海港的当地渔民看到大批船员从葡/萄/牙船只走下来，纷纷驻足远望。  
“他们毛真多，果然像鬼一样丑。”  
路过的克里斯还好事先在船上学习了汉语，听懂了渔民们的议论，微笑着向他们招手。  
“好像那个金毛长得还行。”  
“他身后长发那个也不错呀。”  
走在克里斯身后的佩德鲁也听懂了汉语，笑着打招呼：“你好~”

“克里斯，我到那边逛一下，晚点再回船上。”一天的事务忙完后，佩德鲁拍了一下克里斯的肩膀。  
“小心哦~”克里斯向他挥挥手。  
不一会儿，富有异国风情的亭台楼阁让佩德鲁迷失在大街小巷。路过一家宅院，他听到附近高高的围墙里传来悦耳的琴声，张望了一下，发现原来是院子里的阁楼上有人在弹琴。阁楼有着灰色的尖尖屋顶，红色的柱子和栏杆，松竹和假山遮挡了佩德鲁的视线，使他看不到琴手的真面目。佩德鲁靠着墙，闭上眼睛倾听——那琴声宛转悠扬，不断变换着神奇的旋律，产生奇妙的景象，时而是春天里的鸟鸣，是夏天里的山泉，是秋天里的森林，是冬天里的白雪。佩德鲁被深深吸引，不知不觉地走到宅院的红色大门前，却发现大门紧闭着。他默默地站了很久，直到琴声停止，大门打开，一个中年男子走出来。  
“请问刚才在阁楼上弹琴的人是谁？”佩德鲁连忙问。  
男子先是吓了一跳，上下打量一遍佩德鲁之后，说：“他是我家的主子。”  
“请问我可以见他一面吗？”  
“我家主子不见任何洋人。”男子转身走了。

第二天，佩德鲁捧着一大捆鲜花，又来到这座宅院前，敲了敲门。昨天的男子走出来，佩德鲁赶紧把鲜花递给他：  
“这是我送给你家主人的礼物，请收下！”  
男子愣了一下，摆摆手说：“我们不收鲜花。”大门很快关上了。  
佩德鲁在门外听到他说：“居然送菊花，这些鬼佬！”

“克里斯，我终于明白为什么我们这么多年都打不开中/国的通商大门。”晚上，佩德鲁站在甲板上，垂头丧气地托着下巴。  
“佩德鲁，你也发现中/国人很内向吗？唉，我们毕竟是在别人的领土上，请求他们给我们做买卖的机会，面对这样的大国，凡事都要小心谨慎啊。”克里斯看着岸上灯火通明的城镇。  
“他们实在太内向了，就连家门都不愿意开。你知道吗，我今天带着花去拜访一户人家，却吃了闭门羹。”  
“哦？你为什么要去拜访那户人呢？”  
“那家主人弹琴很好听，我想见他一面，看看是什么样的乐器。”  
“没想到佩德鲁这么喜欢音乐呢~”  
“我虽然不像安东尼奥那样爱唱爱跳，却也会一些乐器。”  
“那正好了，你拿着最擅长的乐器与那家主人合奏一曲，说不定人家会同意和你见面呢。”

第三天，佩德鲁捧着一把葡/萄/牙吉他来到阁楼的墙外。待阁楼琴声响起，他摸索了一下琴弦，找到适合的音调，然后配合着琴声弹奏起吉他。起先他两的合奏轻声且缓慢，仿佛小心而礼貌地互相问好，接着音乐像是长了翅膀，飞到了天上，看到地面的房屋变得越来越小，然后又像风，沿着河流亲吻两岸的杨柳，最后来到开满鲜花的草原，在那里骑着骏马一同奔跑……  
琴声停止，红色的大门打开了，佩德鲁被男子带进宅院里。  
“我家主人在里边的院子等你。”  
佩德鲁沿着迂回曲折的长廊行走，每一个转弯都像是一副新的画面、一个新的谜语，终于，在长廊的尽头，他看到犹如巨大圆月的木制镂空窗户上，坐着一个用折扇半遮着脸的人，深蓝色的长袍如瀑布般垂下来，直到对方开口说话，佩德鲁才确定他是男生。  
“你就是刚才与我合奏的那个人吗？”  
“失礼了，我的名字叫佩德鲁·葡/萄/牙。”佩德鲁小心翼翼地说。  
“葡/萄/牙？你是经常在我家门口打转的那些洋人吗？”折扇后是一双深邃的眼睛和一对秀气的眉毛。  
“是的。但是我们没有恶意，我们只想和你们做生意。”  
“你们为什么要从那么遥远的地方来和我们做生意呢？”  
“因为这里有许多欧/洲没有的好东西。比如您弹奏的乐器，我还从未听过如此动听的琴声，请问可否让我瞻仰一下？”  
“那是古筝。”男生收起纸扇，跳下窗户，从旁边的桌子上捧起一个长形的乐器，走到佩德鲁跟前。佩德鲁趁此机会观察男生的相貌，他还是第一次如此靠近中/国人，而且对方相貌不凡：男生的年纪和他差不多，但是在佩德鲁的眼里只有十五六岁的样子，皮肤非常光滑，黑色的头发富有光泽，脑后扎了一个小发团，但是从正面看是三七分短发的样子。佩德鲁不禁看的出神，对方只能提醒他：“我可以看看你的乐器吗？”  
佩德鲁回过神，有点不好意思地笑了，“当然，这是葡/萄/牙吉他。”佩德鲁把吉他递给对方。  
男生好奇地弹奏了一下，说：“你们欧/洲也有好东西。如果你有空的话，欢迎再来找我合奏。”  
“对了，请问尊姓大名？”佩德鲁问。  
“我叫王濠镜。”男生的笑容就像月夜里的春水一般温柔。

这天晚上，佩德鲁刚回到船上，就将克里斯拉进了船舱里的小教堂。“克里斯，你是圣职骑士，也有牧师的功能吧？能不能聆听我的忏悔呢？”  
“好啊。”克里斯走进小屋子里，隔着镂空的窗户与外面那双翡翠色的眼睛对视。  
“神父，我有罪。”  
“请说。”  
“我爱上了一个人。”  
“那个人是谁？”  
“他就是澳/门。”  
“他也爱你吗？”  
“我不知道，可是我们很聊得来。”  
“那很好啊。”  
“可是我已经结过婚了……”  
“那不是天主教的婚礼，在我们的世界里是不被承认的。”  
“神父，请告诉我该怎样做？”  
“你先和澳/门交往着吧，毕竟要打开他的心扉不容易，你应当懂得珍惜。”

果然，正如克里斯说的那样，佩德鲁和王濠镜一起弹琴了好几个月，佩德鲁依然不知道对方的心思，自己也不敢轻举妄动。  
12月的时候，眼看长假就要来临，无论是中/国人还是葡/萄/牙人的事务都减少了，克里斯提出去明朝首都应/天/府度假，让佩德鲁邀请王濠镜一同前往，没想到王濠镜爽快地同意了。  
原来，王濠镜虽然不太喜欢与外人来往，但是听到克里斯对中/国的文化很感兴趣的时候，就很乐意给佩德鲁与克里斯做向导：有朋自远方来，不亦乐乎？  
他们三个人来到应/天/府后，第一站就是郑/和的故居。  
“郑/和曾经是南/京守备太监，第七次下西/洋的时候从这里出发，所以应/天/府充满了他的足迹。郑/和是我国伟大的航海家，他早在上个世纪初就到达印/度和非/洲，比你们葡/萄/牙人早一百年。”  
“我有听说过他！”克里斯激动地说，“我们跟随达伽马寻找新的印/度航线的时候，在非/洲东岸便有人告诉我们，郑/和是乘着季风渡过印/度洋、到达非/洲的，幸好有他的开拓，我们才大胆地前往印/度。”  
“我听说郑/和与达伽马都在印/度的卡/里/卡/特过世，这也是航海家们的一种缘分吧。”王濠镜说，“真不可思议，欧/洲和中/国的距离那么遥远，却产生了这样的缘分。”  
“什么是缘分？”佩德鲁问。  
“这是佛教的一种说法，意为两个原本毫无干系的人却能够联系在一起。”  
“那我和濠镜之间也有缘分吧？我从那么遥远的地方来，路过许许多多的国家，与无数不相识的人擦肩而过，但是最后却认识了你。”  
佩德鲁微笑地看着自己的时候，王濠镜才发现世上真有如泉水般翠绿又透澈的眼睛，不禁脸红了一下，“人们都说好的缘分是前世修来的，说不定你和我在前世就认识吧。”  
“我去那边的大船看看，你们先聊~”克里斯指了指河边的空地上停泊的一艘大船，据说那是郑/和宝船的复制品。  
没等克里斯走出几步，灰色的天空飘下了几粒雪，很快地，数不清的鹅毛大雪缤纷而至，仿佛空中漂浮的快乐音符。  
“是雪！下雪了！”王濠镜赶紧奔出屋外，欢笑着向天空伸出双手，迎接纯白的雪粒。  
佩德鲁从未见过腼腆的王濠镜开心得像小孩子一样，也跟着跑出去，“你是不是很少见到雪？”  
“嗯！我家在南方，这还是我第一次见到雪呢！”  
“正巧，我家也很少下雪！”佩德鲁拉起王濠镜的双手，带着他飞快地旋转起来，王濠镜的长袍在空中飘起，像一朵舒展开的白牡丹。

这天元宵节，为了参加秦/淮/河畔举办的花灯会，王濠镜特地为佩德鲁和克里斯订制了合身的汉服。佩德鲁的长衣是白底加上蓝色藤蔓的花纹，仿佛中/国的青花瓷。克里斯的衣服则是米黄色，衣襟和袖口处是红色的花纹。他们俩都非常满意身上精美的服装，但是佩德鲁觉得还是王濠镜穿汉服最合身，绿色的背景绣上了绿豆雀，特别符合他温文尔雅的性格。  
在酒店里饱餐了一顿美食之后，他们走到街上，发现夜幕已至，满街灯火通明，人头攒动，街道的上空挂起了各色各样的无数灯笼，有鲜花、水果的形状，也有各种动物的形状，甚至还有做成人形的灯笼。在桥头，佩德鲁看到水中有几个巨大的花灯做成金色的动物的样子，便问：  
“中/国真有这么漂亮的的动物吗？”  
“这是传说中的龙与凤，”王濠镜说，“是吉祥之物，也是皇帝的象征。”  
“那边的灯笼呢？那上面画的人都是谁？”  
“那是八仙过海的故事。”  
“那边穿着衣服的猴子和猪、骑着白马的和尚又是什么典故？”  
“——这不是濠镜吗！”忽然一个人从背后拍了一下王濠镜。  
他们回头看到一个和王濠镜外表年纪差不多，身材更玲珑一些、身穿红色长衣、脑后扎着长辫子的漂亮男生。  
“王耀，没想到在这么多人的地方能够遇见你。”王濠镜微笑着说，“别来无恙？”  
“我正烦恼着阿鲁。我陪皇帝微服私访来逛花灯会，没想到竟然和他走散了……”王耀鼓起腮帮。  
“皇帝？”  
“嘘！别让人听到了。你可知道我有多着急吗，这里的人多又杂，万一遇到刺客怎么办？”  
“别急，我们和你一起去找吧。”克里斯连忙说，“佩德鲁，你和王濠镜一起，我跟着王耀。”  
就这样，他们分成两路去寻找皇帝。在接踵摩肩的街道上，好几次有路人从佩德鲁和王濠镜之间穿过。佩德鲁停住了脚步，转过身微笑着向王濠镜伸出手，“拉着我的手，这样就没有人可以拆散我们。”  
王濠镜觉得自己的心脏狂跳了一下，略带犹豫地把手轻轻放在佩德鲁宽大的手掌上，对方立即紧紧握住了他，手心里传来温热。  
他们在主街道的人群里步履维艰地前行，从未见过这么多人的佩德鲁感到有些窒息，扯了扯衣襟，试图解开衣扣。  
“是不是人群让你感到压力？”王濠镜体贴地问，“我们去人少的地方吧。”  
好不容易，他们终于拐进了一个安静的小巷子，那里没有一个人，灯光也变得稀少。  
“感觉好些了吗？”  
佩德鲁没有回答，只是靠着墙轻轻地喘气。  
“佩德鲁，你还好吧？”王濠镜凑到佩德鲁眼前，帮忙解开他脖子上中/国结形状的衣扣。“你穿不惯汉服吧，是不是觉得有些紧？”  
佩德鲁握住了放在自己胸前的手，将之托起来，低下头轻轻吻了一下手背，同时用翠绿色的眼睛温柔地看着这个有些害羞的中/国人。  
王濠镜无数次被这双美丽的眼睛吸引，他才发现佩德鲁的辫子已经散开，卷曲的黑发落在宽厚的肩膀上，散发出一种西方人特有的性感。  
“濠镜，有句话我一直很想对你说。”  
“什么话呢？”王濠镜觉得自己的心跳加快，脸红耳赤。  
“我想说，我喜欢……”  
“——有刺客！快追！”忽然的大喊声让王濠镜和佩德鲁吓了一大跳。  
紧接着，巷子里飞来七八个黑衣人，紧随其后的是王耀和克里斯。  
顾不得问原因，佩德鲁加入王耀和克里斯的队伍，和黑衣人们打斗起来。他拔出腰间的宝剑向其中一名刺客挥去，不料那刺客立即像长了翅膀一样飞到了二楼的阳台上，他又向其他刺客挥剑，没想到所有人都迅速地避开他的攻击，飞到他够不着的地方。  
幸好克里斯的反应要比佩德鲁敏捷许多，他成功击倒了两名黑衣人。不过，最让佩德鲁目瞪口呆的是王耀的表现：这个身体玲珑的中/国人像仙鹤一般在空中飞舞，时而翻转，时而向刺客飞起一腿，神奇的是他虽然赤手空拳，拳头却像铁制的一般将对手的骨头打得稀巴烂。  
不一会儿，这些刺客全都倒在地上动弹不了。  
“请、请问你刚才用的是什么招数？为什么这么强？”克里斯激动得全身颤抖。  
“中华功夫。”王耀说。  
克里斯赶紧在王耀面前跪了下来，“请让我拜您为师吧！”  
“没问题阿鲁。不过先让我们去接皇帝吧。”  
他们在附近的亭子里找到了正在和老百姓们一起下棋的皇帝，他是一个约五十岁的男人，身穿黄色的袍子，上面绣着龙的花纹。  
“谢谢你们救了我。远方的来客，你们有什么想要的东西吗？”皇帝问。  
“我们想和中/国通商，可是我们的船员不能上岸，无法在这里长期停留。”克里斯赶快说。  
“这样啊，那么，我给你们在澳/门的居住权吧。你觉得怎么样，王濠镜？”皇帝看了一下跪在地上的王濠镜。  
王濠镜看到佩德鲁在朝他微笑，便红了一下脸，点了点头。

这天，在澳/门的海港，葡/萄/牙的船员们正忙碌地将行李从船上搬运到城镇上。  
“没想到这次应/天/府之行，真是收获丰盈啊。”克里斯一边把箱子搬到马车前，一边感叹说。  
“我总有一些罪恶感，这样做会不会对不起米格尔？”佩德鲁扛着他的箱子说。  
“米格尔是另一个世界的人，你在这个世界做的事情，不会干涉到另一个世界。再说，你也没对王濠镜做什么吧？”  
“……是没做什么。”佩德鲁挠了挠脑袋。  
“现在中/国的大门终于打开了，你可以长期住在澳/门，与王濠镜切磋琴艺，而我也可以向王耀学习中华功夫，多好的事情！”克里斯一边笑着说，一边打开马车的门。  
不料，坐在马车里的人正是王濠镜——克里斯和佩德鲁顿时吓得手脚冰凉。  
“你们以为我听不懂葡语是不是？”王濠镜面无表情地走出马车，来到佩德鲁跟前。“佩德鲁，你最差劲了！”  
一记耳光狠狠地落在佩德鲁脸上，留下一道红印子。  
即使王濠镜坐着马车离开了很久，佩德鲁还是一动不动地站在原地，他只觉得脸上火辣辣的，这样的感觉也许一辈子都不会消失。

佩德鲁和克里斯的中/国之行比原计划提前结束了。在烟雨蒙蒙的日子里，葡/萄/牙船队扬起画着红色空心十字的巨帆，准备回程的远航。  
“我们真的这么快就回去了么，佩德鲁？中/国好有意思，东西也好吃，我还没跟王耀学习功夫呢~”克里斯站在甲板上，依依不舍地看着岸上的城市。  
佩德鲁没有理睬克里斯，一个人默默地走到船尾。一阵风吹来，仿佛从城里捎来了消息，他隐约听到了乐声——他知道在遥远的地方，红色的阁楼中，一个身着白色长衣的男生正弹着古筝，也许泪水湿润了他深邃的眼睛，也许笑容滋润了他粉嫩的脸颊，乐声时而悲伤，时而欢乐，让佩德鲁猜不透乐师的心思。他唯一能够确定的是，那是道别之音。  
“倘若有缘，定能相会。”


	7. 世界末日

17世纪末，葡/萄/牙早已经失去昔日欧/洲第一个帝国的光辉，上个世纪被西/班/牙占领期间便失去了许多领地，纵使好不容易恢复独立之身，通商口岸与航路已经被其他诸如英国和荷兰等后起的帝国给抢走，倘若不是巴/西、大/西/洋岛屿和澳/门还在手中的话，葡/萄/牙恐怕又变回14世纪前那个又小又贫穷的角落头国家。  
“唉，预算怎么都不够用，难道要陷入财政危机了吗……”  
里/斯/本山顶城堡的一间书房里，佩德鲁坐在沙发上挠着蓬乱的头发，脸上的胡渣蓄了好几天却无暇修剪，身上敞开的白衬衫变得皱皱巴巴。  
有人敲了敲房间的门，面对堆积成山的债券，佩德鲁根本没心情抬起头，只是随意哼了一声：“进来吧。”  
“——佩德鲁！”一个清脆的声音伴随着一阵清新的空气闯进了沉闷的房间。  
紧接着，佩德鲁感到有只蹦蹦跳跳的小动物扑倒了自己怀里，顿时传来热乎乎的体温和青草地的芳香气息。拨开对方凌乱的刘海，佩德鲁看到一双闪亮的黑眼睛。“米格尔？”  
“佩德鲁，我好想你！”小少年双手环绕着佩德鲁的脖子，使劲地在他胸口蹭。  
“米格尔，你怎么来了里/斯/本？让我好好看看你，”佩德鲁轻轻托起米格尔的肩膀，拉开一段距离，仔细地看了看，发现这个少年本身没什么变化，只是他不再赤身裸体，而是穿上了整齐的西服。但是无论文明世界的衣物如何遮挡，也掩盖不了米格尔与生俱来的可爱与单纯。  
“佩德鲁，你是不是觉得我穿这身衣服很奇怪？”米格尔有些紧张地低头看看自己的衣服有没有扣好。  
“没有啊，你还是和从前一样可爱呢~”佩德鲁微笑着捏了一下米格尔的脸蛋。“话说，你怎么从那么远的地方来找我呢？事先应该写信告诉我啊。”  
“我以前写过信给你，可是你都不怎么回我，我知道你很忙，即使你不想我也没关系的……”  
“是我不好，虽然我保证过，却一直没有回巴/西看你，希望你不要生气。”  
“我怎么会生佩德鲁的气呢？我来里/斯/本，是有非常重要的事情要告诉你哦~”  
“什么事情呢？”  
这时候，克里斯突然走了进来。  
“克里斯！”米格尔开心地打招呼。  
“好久不见。”克里斯简单地笑了一下，接着对佩德鲁说，“佩德鲁，我希望你能够尽快去一趟澳/门。”  
“事情很急吗？米格尔才来看我，我想陪他一下……”  
“很急。你知道我们现在资金不足，我希望能够把鸦片从印/度转售到中/国，第一个抢占鸦片市场。”  
“克里斯，不要在孩子面前说这些。”佩德鲁的神色变得凝重，将米格尔从自己身上放下来，“米格尔，你先到外面去，我和克里斯商量一些事情。”  
米格尔听话地走出了房间。  
“说吧，克里斯，为什么一定要我亲自去一趟澳/门呢？”  
“当然是因为你和王濠镜关系最好啊。我知道王濠镜喜欢你，我们可以抓住这一点来买通一切。”  
“克里斯，有时候我真觉得，我们第一次去澳/门的时候，是你刻意撮合我们的吧？”  
克里斯眯了眯眼睛，露出得意的表情，“你才发现啊，佩德鲁。”  
“这不太好，你知道我早就有米格尔了，怎么能够脚踏两条船呢？”  
“佩德鲁，你真是太天真了！如果不是你抓住了王濠镜的心，葡/萄/牙根本打不开中/国的大门，而中/国的大市场又是那么的重要。我跟你说，你和米格尔在原始部落举办的婚礼根本无效，你不算是脚踏两条船。”

夜里，佩德鲁被奇怪的声音吵醒。睁眼看的时候，发现米格尔趴在他胸口哭泣。  
“米格尔，你怎么哭了？”  
“佩德鲁明天就要离开我，去遥远的中/国了，我舍不得佩德鲁，呜呜呜……”  
“这是很重要的任务，我不得不去呀。”  
“佩德鲁是不是不喜欢我了……”  
“没有的事。”  
“真的吗？你一直都喜欢着我吗？从来没有变过心？”  
“可爱的米格尔，我怎么可能变心呢。”  
“那好，我相信你，你不要骗我哦。”米格尔露出纯真的笑脸，这让佩德鲁的良心感到过意不去。  
“……米格尔，我觉得自己不该瞒着你，”佩德鲁咬了咬牙，决心还是把事实说出来，“其实有一次，我的心曾经被其他人打动过，可是我现在最爱的就是你。”  
“难道明天你要去的地方，就是那个人的身边吗？”米格尔的语气立即变得激动。  
“……米格尔，我现在只爱你，我的心属于你。”佩德鲁赶紧说。  
“佩德鲁，我讨厌你！”豆大的泪珠从晶莹的眼睛里淌下。  
“米格尔，别这样，我只是不想欺骗你……”  
“大笨蛋佩德鲁，你是不是觉得那个人很有钱？告诉你，我家也有数不尽的黄金和钻石，我本来想告诉你的，可是你实在太可恶了！”一边哭着，米格尔从床上跳下，像一只敏捷的羚羊般冲出了卧室。  
“米格尔！”佩德鲁跟着追了出去，可是等他来到走廊，早已不见米格尔的踪影。

翌日，里/斯/本城堡的大厅里，克里斯焦急地来回踱步，银色的鞋子把地板踏得咚咚响，而佩德鲁坐在椅子上，双手交叉着祈祷。  
“……数不尽的黄金和钻石……那孩子不会说谎，巴/西一定藏有大量的金矿和钻矿。”克里斯甩了一下肩上绣着红色十字的短披风，转身对佩德鲁说，“佩德鲁，我们一定要把米格尔找回来，让他说出矿石的地点，这样我们不仅可以迅速摆脱财政危机，还能让葡/萄/牙帝国恢复昔日的荣耀！”  
“克里斯，我更担心的是米格尔一个人跑到陌生的街道，会不会出什么事……”佩德鲁把脸埋在手掌里。  
“我也担心找不到他呀，佩德鲁——我之前真是小看了那个孩子，以为在他身上找不到什么商机，没想到他竟是天赐的宝物！不枉当年我们抢先发现了南美洲，还多次把米格尔从其他强国手中抢回来！”  
几个士兵快步走了进来，气喘吁吁地说：“佩德鲁大人，我们找到米格尔了！他在一棵大树上不愿意下来，士兵们已经在树下包围了好久。”  
“找到就好，找到就好！”克里斯眼里闪烁着紫色的光辉，“我现在就去把他带下来。”

过了几天，在里/斯/本城堡的大厅里，克里斯又在焦急地来回踱步，而佩德鲁还是老样子，坐在沙发上，脸色很差。  
“佩德鲁，你必须亲自去见一下米格尔，把金矿的地点问出来！前往巴/西的船队在里/斯/本港口都等了好几天了，你可知道人们听说了黄金和钻石的事情，有多兴奋吗？”  
“我不想去见米格尔。他正在生我的气，不会告诉我地点的。”  
“佩德鲁，这不是你个人的事情，是整个国家的事情！你想想看，那么多的金子和钻石，能拯救多少穷人啊？一旦有了金子，我们海军的落后装备就能更新，然后把占了我们领地的英国、荷兰、西/班/牙统统赶出去！你不是最讨厌安东尼奥吗？一旦有了金子，我们就能修建金碧辉煌的宫殿和教堂，让安东尼奥羡慕死去，谁让他总是在我们面前逞威风！我们再也不能被西/班/牙压榨，让其他国家抢走原本属于我们的东西了！”  
“你说的有道理，克里斯，一旦有了金子，我们什么事都能办到，不但能解决困境，还能变得比原来更强大。唉，米格尔怎么不考虑一下我的处境，毕竟我也经常保护他不让弗朗西斯和提姆欺负啊！”  
“佩德鲁，你一定要不择手段把矿物的地点问出来，哪怕伤了你和米格尔之间的感情。要记住，这个国家的未来就全靠你了！”

米格尔被关在一个小房间里，为了防止他逃走，人们将他的一只脚锁上链子，把家具和物品都搬走。佩德鲁进来的时候，米格尔正趴在床上。见到佩德鲁，他立即把头转到一边。  
“米格尔，他们说你已经几天没吃东西了。”佩德鲁坐到米格尔旁边，摸了摸凌乱而油腻的黑发。“如果你不告诉我们黄金和钻石的地点，你是不会被放出去的。”  
“我绝对不告诉你，我讨厌你。”  
佩德鲁将少年拉起来，紧握他瘦弱的双肩，“告诉我，黄金在哪里？你知道，只有黄金可以拯救我，你来里/斯/本也是为了告诉我这件事的，对不对？”  
“你变了，佩德鲁，我要找的是爱我的佩德鲁，可是你已经不爱我了。”  
“我没有变，我还是爱着你啊，米格尔。”  
“无论我多么天真，我还是可以从你的眼中看得出来：你爱的不是我，是黄金！”  
“即便如此，你还是我的人，你只能听从于我，”翠绿色的眼睛露出前所未见的凶狠目光，高大的身躯压迫着瘦小的少年。“快说，金矿在哪里？”  
“我死都不会说。”米格尔坚定地看着他。  
突然间，佩德鲁把少年压在身下，双手掐上细嫩的脖子，“说！金矿在哪里！”看着身下人紧闭的双唇，他把力度逐渐加重，直到对方开始咳嗽，脸涨得通红，眼中流出了泪水。  
“你快说啊！”佩德鲁急了，赶紧松开手。  
“金矿就在……卡尔莫河……”米格尔沙哑着嗓音挤出几个字，然后晕了过去。

从此之后，佩德鲁再也没有见过米格尔，与其说罪恶感，不如说他忙着重建帝国无暇顾及私人感情。每年大批的黑人被从非/洲贩卖到巴/西挖矿，几千吨的黄金和钻石从巴/西运输至葡/萄/牙，葡/萄/牙又用这些财物向他国购买货物，很快地，葡/萄/牙国内修建了许多豪华的宫殿和教堂，里/斯/本也一跃成为欧/洲最富有的城市，仿佛用金子堆起来一样前所未有的富丽堂皇。  
1755年11月1日上午，克里斯在里/斯/本贝伦区的圣玛丽亚教堂参加仪式，忽然感到剧烈的晃动。起先他以为是哪里发生了爆炸，赶紧让人们躲到墙角和柱子边上。当他发现晃动越来越激烈，便跑出建筑物到外面看个究竟。  
他看到地面从很远的街道开始裂了许多缝，并且裂缝越来越大、越来越深，河对岸的房子像遭到轰炸一样全部坍塌，周围的建筑物也在摇摇欲坠。城市里传来人们的哭喊声，不少人身上淌着血，像无头苍蝇般抱头乱窜。  
地震还在继续，克里斯看到相隔两条街的一栋大楼终于经不住晃动倒塌，他知道那里面是交易场所，建筑物中的人们已在一瞬间死去。  
震动持续了五分钟，可是这五分钟看起来却比五小时还要漫长，那些几百年来堆积起来的建筑物就这么消失了。  
克里斯带着周围的人群疏散到建筑物稀少的山上，幸好他们逃得快，否则因地震引起的火焰会把他们困起来。灾民们正在山顶喘息的时候，大地又一次震动，他们看到塔古斯河在入海口处涌起一波巨浪，那巨浪在奔向里/斯/本城内的时候丝毫没有受到倒塌楼房的残垣阻挡，反而越涨越高，达到里/斯/本城堡的时候突然一跃而起，将整座临海的小山都吞进了肚子。  
克里斯知道自己这次并非在梦中，因为他感到身上被倒塌物压伤的地方在隐隐作痛，不久，他的眼前变得一片黑暗，失去了知觉……

“佩德鲁，你在哪里！”一片废墟中，克里斯疯狂地大喊。他撑着负伤的身体在烟雾中前进，他到过世界上那么多地方，积累了那么多航海与荒野生存的技能，却在自己最熟悉的城市里迷失了方向。  
“佩德鲁！”他拼命地叫喊着相依相伴了几百年的同伴的名字，他们曾一同度过万难，建立了伟大的国度，但是此刻他们的国度却在一瞬间化为灰烬，他从未如此害怕佩德鲁也跟着一起消失。  
终于，他在里/斯/本宫殿原本所在地的附近，看到残垣断壁之间，一个身穿墨绿色衣服的男人跪在地上。浓烟挡住了他的面目，克里斯慢慢地向他走过去。  
“……全完了……一切都失去了……我的光辉、我的荣誉……”男人双手抱头，嚎啕大哭。凌乱的刘海下露出一颗泪痣，这让克里斯认出他就是一直在寻找的人。  
“佩德鲁！”克里斯激动地扑上去抱住了这个人，“你还活着！”  
佩德鲁慢慢抬起头，空洞的双眼看着克里斯风尘仆仆的脸，“……你是谁？”  
“是我啊，克里斯，”他赶紧擦了擦脸上的灰，让佩德鲁看清楚自己的面貌。  
“……克里斯是谁？我们认识吗？”  
“佩德鲁，”克里斯紧张地晃了晃他，“你是不是受到冲击太大，想不起来了？我是克里斯啊，基/督骑士团，很久以前被你救出来，后来我们一起去航海、去探索新世界，建立了欧/洲第一个帝国，还有这个富裕的王国——你不记得了吗？”  
“基/督骑士团？我怎么想不起来有这样的骑士团？我有和你一起去航海吗？……但是，但是我还记得，今天上午之前，这座城市是多么的金碧辉煌！可是就在一瞬间什么都没有了！葡/萄/牙的光辉和荣誉在一瞬间都消失了！”佩德鲁双手捂着自己的脸，竭斯底里地继续跪地嚎哭。  
克里斯觉得喉咙里仿佛有一块石头堵住了自己的话语，他只能默默地站起来，找地方离开。一边走的时候，他一边不停地回头，想确认佩德鲁是不是在和他开玩笑，又或者这个佩德鲁只是他的幻觉，但是无论他回头多少次，佩德鲁既没有如海市蜃楼般消失，也没有抬头看他一眼。  
“佩德鲁！”忽然从某个角落窜出一阵风，一个少年瞬间扑到佩德鲁怀里。克里斯赶紧转过身，在远处观望。  
“米格尔？”让克里斯吃惊的是，佩德鲁居然立即叫出了少年的名字。  
下一秒，这两个人紧紧地抱在了一起。

后来克里斯才知道，在大地震中许多关于葡/萄/牙大航海的资料都被毁掉了，也难怪佩德鲁会忘记他这个曾经一起进行了无数次海上冒险的老同伴。他想起自己刚从圣/殿骑士团重生为基/督骑士团的时候，就和佩德鲁约定要从此隐姓埋名、不记功名利禄，尽管后来他没有严守这条约定，如今他突然遭人遗忘，一切重归于零，就当是履行了义务吧。然而，佩德鲁完全不记得自己，这让克里斯多少感到失落。他曾帮助佩德鲁建立王国，然后将他推上大航海的舞台，一起在世界各地探险、扩大帝国的版图，最后建立起辉煌的国度——这六百多年以来的记忆，怎么说消失就消失了呢？  
克里斯非常不甘心，可是他也不能去责怪佩德鲁，或者从佩德鲁身上索取赔偿，因为他知道自己罪有应得。他和佩德鲁一开始只是为了探索世界的梦想而远航，后来却逐渐被利欲诱惑，贪婪占据了心灵，犯下了无数的罪恶。他曾努力让佩德鲁变得强大，没想到却最终害了他，将原本善良的佩德鲁变成恶魔一般的人，甚至教唆他去伤害最心爱的人。  
如今米格尔回到了佩德鲁身边，可是他自己还能回到约翰身边吗？当初是他自己舍弃了爱情，选择远航世界——这样无情的自己，不配拥有爱情。

尽管如此，他还是想最后试一试，反正在葡/萄/牙已经没有人认得他了。一个温暖的春天，他坐上了前往地中海的客船。  
当客船路过西/西/里岛以南一个小岛的时候，克里斯跳下海，游上了瓦/莱/塔的码头。他来到海港边一个美丽的花园露台，那里优雅的柱子将蓝色的地中海框成一幅幅美丽的画。当他忐忑不安地站在露台边上等待的时候，一只橙色的猫走过来，跳进了他的怀里。  
“小橘子！你到哪去了？”一个身穿黑色袍子、高大的男人走进花园，当他看到克里斯，顿时愣住了。  
克里斯有些害羞地朝约翰抿嘴微笑，海风吹拂着他柔软的金发。  
“克里斯，是你吗？”约翰赶紧跑过去，以确定他不是在做梦。  
“是我，我回来了——你还愿意接受我吗？”  
约翰没有回答，而是紧紧地抱住了他。  
克里斯不安地抬头看这个健壮而英俊的男人，白色的希腊柱子在紫水晶般的眼睛中映出了十字架，“约翰，告诉我，你还爱着我。”  
约翰深深吸了一口气，用拇指轻轻掠过克里斯那双玫瑰色的柔软嘴唇，然后低着嗓音，温柔地说：“无论经过多久的时间，度过多远的距离，无论你在外面经历多少风霜雨露，最后变得伤痕累累、七零八落，甚至失去了自我，克里斯，你都要记得：在这个世界上的某一处，总会有一个人在等着你，随时向你伸出温暖的臂膀，充当你躲避风浪的港湾。”

“好了吗？我可以把眼睛上的布条摘下来了吗？”克里斯被蒙着眼睛，只感到自己在凹凸不平的石头上行走，海风吹拂着他的身体。  
刚才还在前面拉着克里斯的手带路的约翰，此时走到他的身后，搂上纤细的腰，替他摘下布条，然后低头在耳边轻声说：“你看，蓝窗。”  
果然，克里斯看到眼前的巨大岩石是一扇窗户的形状，窗户里的海水比他在世界上任何地方看到的水都还要蓝——这就是大自然的奇迹吧。  
“好漂亮，蓝窗~”他拍着手，开心得像个孩子。  
“我爱你，克里斯。”约翰俯下身子，对着心爱的人深深地、深深地吻了下去。


	8. 后记

由于下面的书页遗失，而且故事已经十分完整了，我做的《基/督骑士团与葡/萄/牙》的翻译就到这里。以防万一有读者问到后来的事情，我就根据剩下的那两页内容不完整的部分来简单复述一下吧：  
米格尔把他家的一些资料带给佩德鲁，让他记起了部分关于克里斯的事情。自那之后，克里斯时而与佩德鲁继续海上航行，时而去马/耳/他与约翰见面。1798年，拿/破/仑占据了马耳他，约翰他们流离失所。1808年，拿破仑又攻占了葡/萄/牙，克里斯随着佩德鲁搬去了巴/西，米格尔的家。  
这本书的结尾说，虽然克里斯又再次和约翰分开，世界上的海洋都是彼此相通的，相信他们总有一天会再见。


	9. 遥远的重逢

“骑士团大人！——克里斯大人！有人来找你了！”一个身穿白色袍子的年轻修道士气喘吁吁地跑入托马尔修道院里的盥洗庭院，那里的四面墙壁贴着干净的蓝白色瓷砖，好几个相同衣着的修道士蹲在长长的水槽边上搓洗衣服。  
在这些黑发的修道士里，唯一一个金发的修道士连忙抬起头，美丽的紫色眼眸看着面前这个满头大汗的年轻人。“难道是……？”克里斯未等对方回答，他便像一阵风般冲了出去。  
两百年了，他日思夜想的人，难道终于来找他了吗？当他远远看到一个披着黑色斗篷、身上衣服绣着巨大的八角十字的男人站在修道院大门口，他忽然感到胸膛里的心脏扑通扑通地狂跳，浑身因为激动而颤抖——这究竟是幻觉，还是又一次错误的判断？他不顾一切地奔到那个人跟前，最终看清了面孔：那个黑衣的男子，身材高大且健壮，外表二十多岁，深褐色的刘海下面是一双炯炯有神的金棕色眼睛，脸庞十分地俊俏，看到克里斯向他跑来的时候，他只是默默地望着，身体倚靠在墙壁上一动也不动。  
“……约翰？”克里斯赶紧伸手握住男人的肩膀，以确认这并非他的幻觉，他感到衣物下结实的肌肉，而不是一碰既破的肥皂泡，“——约翰！你真的是约翰？”  
对方的嘴角终于微微翘起来，露出一丝笑容，“是的，克里斯。我来找你了。”  
克里斯垫起脚，紧紧地搂住这个厚实的身躯，他感到了约翰身体传来的温暖，感到呼吸时候身体的一起一伏，这一切是那么的真实，可是这突如其来的幸福感让他又难以相信。“这是真的吗？我好想你，你真的来到我身边了吗？”  
“是真的，我就在这里。”约翰让两人上半身稍稍拉开一点距离，宽大而粗糙的手掌摸上苍白而娇嫩的脸庞，仿佛他和克里斯一样要确认自己是不是在梦中，“走了那么远的路，我终于找到你了，克里斯。”  
他们有好多好多的话语要互相倾诉，可是时间仿佛凝固了一样，他们只是四目相视，身体紧紧地拥抱在一起，恨不得再也不分开。  
渐渐地，他们感到自己的身体在不断升温，呼吸变得越来越急促，身上的衣物成了他们身体交融的妨碍物。来不及询问约翰的意见，克里斯拉起对方的手就往修道院里面走——忽然间，他听到自己身后传来重物跌倒的声音，急忙回过头。  
“约翰！你没事吧？”他从不曾料到比自己强壮的约翰会突然就摔倒在地上，心急如焚地蹲下身子，试图把约翰扶起来。  
“我没事，只是腿脚有些不方便……”约翰抬起头，故作镇定地说。  
“你受伤了？”克里斯赶紧掀起约翰的黑色袍子，查看他的下身，果然，约翰几乎整条右腿都缠着白色的纱布，膝盖的部位有新鲜的血迹。“约翰，你是怎么爬上这么高的山的？”  
“我在到达修道院之前刚把拐杖扔到那边的大树后面，扶着墙才走到大门前，你就出来了。”约翰指了指两人身后的大树，又说，“别担心，小伤而已。”  
“这是在罗德岛战斗时候负的伤吗？为什么要逞强来找我？这么远的路，你的伤又那么重……”克里斯急得快哭出来了。  
“那是因为我好不容易有机会来找你了，”约翰凑到克里斯耳边，轻轻地说，“我好想抱你，克里斯。”  
克里斯忽然感到全身一阵酥麻，顿时脸变得通红。他不敢告诉约翰自己也好想念约翰的怀抱，只怕自己的一时冲动伤害到这个已经伤痕累累的人。“……总之，先到我的卧室休息吧。”他咬了咬下嘴唇，将约翰的一只手臂扛到肩膀上，可是要从地上扶起这副比自己强壮的身体让克里斯感到很吃力。  
“骑士团大人，让我们帮你们吧！”不知道从哪里走出来的两名白衣骑士走过来，帮忙克里斯把约翰扶起来。  
这时候克里斯和约翰才发现刚才他们重逢的那一幕都被修道院里的基督骑士们瞧见了，只是那些识趣的骑士们躲在一旁没敢过来打搅他们。  
“谢谢你们。”克里斯微笑着对骑士们说。他才明白这些兄弟们平日都很了解他的心思，知道他最思念的人好不容易来找他，内心都像自己一样非常地开心。

克里斯的独立卧室是二楼大宿舍尽头的一个小房间，室内的摆设简单却又干净整齐，靠墙的单人床旁边是可以从山上俯视托马尔小镇的窗户。  
骑士们帮忙把约翰扶到床上后，就赶紧离开了，还不忘把卧室的门关上。兄弟们的暗示让克里斯感到尴尬，特别是当卧室里只剩下他和约翰独自相处的时候，满脸通红的他变得不敢直视坐在床上的约翰。  
“克里斯，过来，”约翰用低沉而温柔的声音叫唤他。  
克里斯感到自己的心脏又开始扑通扑通地狂跳，他害羞地侧身坐到床上，约翰的身边。  
“我现在就想和你做。”约翰托起了他精致的下巴。  
如此认真又直接的话语让克里斯激动了一下，可是他不得不克制自己的感情，“可是约翰，你现在的身体状况不太好，这么做会不会受伤？”  
“我已经忍耐了两百年，如今我一刻也忍不下去了……”约翰凑近那两片如花瓣柔软的嘴唇，不料克里斯向后退缩了。“……克里斯，难道你对我没有感觉了吗？”他的神情变得紧张。  
“我爱你，约翰，我一直都很爱你，可是你从来没有回应我的爱，我从来不知道你真正的想法。”克里斯满脸通红地把视线转移到另一边。  
“那么，现在让我来告诉你：我有多么地爱着你。”约翰把这个犹豫不决的人儿再次拉近自己，用双臂将其困在自己的怀里，然后低下头对着克里斯的双唇吻了下去。  
两百年了，那些熟悉的气息唤起了两人对彼此的回忆，约翰爱着克里斯身上淡淡的玫瑰花香味，而克里斯思念着约翰嘴里甘甜的雨露，一切是那么的久远，又是那么的熟悉。他们的接吻没有持续太久，因为两人已经迫不及待地想要得到彼此的身体。  
未等约翰艰难地挪动到自己的身边，克里斯一口气脱光了自己身上的衣物，刺裸的肌肤瞬间暴露在微热的空气中，这让他变得有些后悔地一手捂着胸膛，一手遮住胯部。  
“克里斯依然是那么漂亮，”约翰用微笑试图鼓励胆怯的他，同时伸出一只手，“过来，坐到我身上。”  
可是克里斯依然紧紧捂着自己的身体，“你可以把衣服也脱下来吗？只有我一个人不公平。”  
约翰叹了一口气，“我的身体怕是会吓到你。”  
“……你不是说要和我做吗？”  
“那好，你可以帮我吗？”约翰伸开了双臂。  
克里斯只能松开捂着自己身体的手，顾不得羞耻，弯下腰俯上约翰半躺着的身体，他感到身下的约翰正用金色的双眼紧盯着自己光裸的胸膛。就在克里斯伸手要解开对方的衣扣时，约翰的一只手突然捏住了他的一只乳头，惹得他不禁叫了一声：“啊~”还没来得及抱怨约翰欺骗了他，只感到身下人的另一只手居然准确地握住了自己的生殖器官，而且还是最脆弱和敏感的顶端部位，这让他就像被抓住了把柄，想挣脱却又陷得更深。“啊啊啊~~~”克里斯本想发出抗议，不料一张嘴，却发出了娇滴滴的求爱声。  
“……克里斯好敏感啊，”看到对方的反应，约翰得寸进尺地单手由上至下地抚摸、然后套弄那个迅速肿胀起来的阴茎，“别急，先让我痛爱你吧。”说着，他的另一只手松开被捏得凸起的乳头，然后搂上克里斯光滑的背部，将其拉近自己的脸部，又伸出舌头开始舔舐另一只未被爱抚过的乳头，时急时缓地绕着那片脆弱的粉色涂上湿热的唾液，直到变成玫瑰红。  
“约翰……约翰……”克里斯不再反抗，而是闭着眼睛反复地呼唤心爱的人的名字，浑身颤抖着，诉说内心极大的渴求。  
约翰使劲撑起自己的身体，让自己靠着枕头坐起来，以便更好地看清楚克里斯的腹部。此时那根暴露在空气中的阴茎已经是完全勃起的状态，虽然克里斯看着漂亮又纤细，他的阴茎却很长，而且颜色接近他的肤色，是好看的淡粉色。约翰不禁被打动了，双手都握上这根美丽的阴茎，然后依照克里斯的反应时重时轻地上下套弄。“……喜欢吗？”约翰小心翼翼地问。  
“嗯……”克里斯眼里含着泪水，害羞地点了点头。  
“克里斯好漂亮，”约翰一边微笑着，一边加重和加快了手中的套弄，很快克里斯的叫声越来越高昂。  
“嗯……约翰……啊啊啊~~~”  
“我爱你，克里斯，”约翰的声音变得沙哑，“在我手中释放吧。”  
克里斯的身体变得不受控制地抖动，上身向上拱成了彩虹的弧形，他的阴茎在约翰手中狂烈地抽搐，娇吟声变得犹如天使动听的歌声——约翰半眯着眼睛欣赏心爱的人在自己身上迎来高潮的情景，而接着蜂拥流淌至自己手掌中的炽热精液更是让他欣喜若狂，不禁放到嘴里品尝了一下，“你真是可爱极了，克里斯。”  
约翰的夸奖让克里斯觉得更不好意思，可是疲乏的身体让自己不得不倒下来，伏在约翰的胸口，让汗水静静地淌下，嘴里轻轻地喘着气。约翰则是溺爱地抚摸他柔软的金发，轻轻地吻着红赤赤的耳朵。  
“……我这样躺在你身上，会不会觉得痛，约翰？”克里斯看到约翰胸口巨大的白色十字正随着呼吸一起一伏。  
“我只想着克里斯的事情，这点小痛早就忘光了。”  
“让我看看你的身体吧，好吗？”明亮的紫色双眸充满了乞求的神色。  
“等我伤好了……”  
“如果你爱我，别总是拒绝我……”  
约翰叹了一口气，索性一下子把全身的衣服都脱下，露出缠满白色纱布的身体。“这样可以吗？要不要我把纱布也摘下来？”  
“约翰……”克里斯的声音变得哽咽，瞬间豆大的泪滴从美丽的眼睛里落下。  
“克里斯，别哭，”约翰眉头紧皱，急忙用手指接下那些滚烫的泪水，“我不想让你看，就是怕你难过。我们好不容易重逢，怎么可以伤心呢？”  
“可是约翰漂亮的身体被伤成这样，我好难过……”  
“别哭嘛，”约翰再次把这个脆弱的人拥入怀抱，“我来找你，只是想告诉你我有多爱你。”不等怀里的人停止哭泣，他就进入新一轮的做爱，用双唇吻去脸蛋上的热泪，继而顺着细长而雪白的脖子，掠过性感的锁骨，一路吻到肚脐眼。  
“……约翰？”克里斯感到自己的身体再次变得燥热，兴奋得颤颤发抖。  
“我爱你，克里斯，”在舔舐胸前两颗樱桃红的间隙里，约翰用沙哑的声音低声地说。  
“我也爱你，约翰……啊……”克里斯感到用硬物顶着自己的双臀，激动地叫唤之余，低头看了一下身下约翰的胯部，原来那里已经有根粗大的阳物在等着他。“……约翰好精神啊？”克里斯迷惑地看向约翰的双眸。  
“看到克里斯，我怎么会没有精神呢？”约翰脸上露出挑逗的神色，故意抬了一下腰部，让自己的阳物顶了一下克里斯的臀瓣之间。  
“约翰，我想要~~~”克里斯搂上约翰的脖子，撒娇地说道。  
“好啊，不过需要充分润滑才能进去。”  
“从前不都是直接进去的吗？我不怕疼，还要什么润滑？”  
“从前我太鲁莽，伤害了你，我现在只想好好地珍惜你，克里斯。”约翰吻了一下怀里的人的双唇，然后环顾房间，“这里有什么可以润滑的东西吗？”  
克里斯也跟着环顾了一下自己的卧室，发现床头柜多了一个没见过的小瓶子，伸手拿过来让约翰查看，果然，瓶子里装的就是润滑剂。  
“一定是刚才那两个人故意留下的，”克里斯羞得满脸通红。  
“那两个年轻人真了解我们啊。你还是和从前一样，和骑士团的兄弟们心意相通呢。”  
“可是这么尴尬的事情……”  
“这也意味着我们可以不受任何人打搅，继续做爱啊。”约翰倒了一些润滑剂到手上摩擦，让液体变得足够温暖之后，说，“克里斯，来，让我先帮你扩张一下。”  
克里斯没听明白，愣了一下。接着，他感到自己的后穴被约翰沾湿的手指顶到了，立即下意识地收缩了一下身体。  
“放松一点，不然扩张的过程会变得很艰难，”约翰温柔地说，一边继续亲吻克里斯的身体，给予更多的爱抚。  
克里斯努力地放松自己的后穴，让约翰的手指慢慢深入。“做得很好，我可爱的克里斯，”约翰不停地用温柔的话语鼓励他，不久，四根手指都顺利地进入洞穴内，在扩张的同时还得到了润滑。  
“哈啊~~~”克里斯突然一声高昂的娇喘，让约翰知道自己的手指碰到了G点，于是满意地退出了洞穴，没想到克里斯却拉住了他刚退出来的手，“我还想要，约翰~~~”克里斯撒着娇，恳求他。  
“好啊，克里斯，”约翰微笑地看着他，指了指自己已经被润滑剂充分覆盖、傲然挺立的阳物，“你可以自己坐上去吗？”  
克里斯点点头，张开双腿让自己的后穴保持扩张的状态，然后对着约翰坚挺硬朗的阳物坐了下去，可是才到一半，他发现那根阳物比四根手指头粗大太多，根本无法完全吞入。与此同时，他感到约翰已经碰到了自己体内的G点，这让他兴奋得不知所措，只能悬在半空中，豆大的汗珠如雨点般不停流下自己光滑的皮肤。“……我想、我想要更多约翰……哈啊~~~~”在浓浓的爱意之中，即使求助声也变成了娇喘。  
“放松点，克里斯，”约翰伸手握住了克里斯纤细而柔软的腰，然后忍着伤痛挺起自己的胯部，让自己的分身螺旋着慢慢进入那温暖又紧致的洞穴。  
“……约翰……约翰……”克里斯感激地看着他，大口大口地呼吸着，努力放松自己，终于，约翰的分身被全部含了进去。  
不等身下的人开动，克里斯先主动摇摆起来，让约翰在自己的体内抽插，不停地摩擦自己的G点，同时他也尝试通过挤压和套弄来给约翰产生快感，果然，后者在他的带动下急促地喘着气，“克里斯的里面……把我挤的好舒服……”  
“……约翰……握着我……”克里斯肿胀的分身在约翰腹部失控地鞭打着，这让他觉得很尴尬，只能哀求这个唯一可以拯救他的人。  
体贴的约翰立即握住了他的阴茎，跟着克里斯挤压自己的节奏套弄起来，“我爱你，可爱的克里斯……”  
“我也爱你，约翰……哈啊~~~~”克里斯发了疯一样摆动着自己的下身，哪怕身体被约翰巨大又硬朗的分身刺穿，他也要被这样的幸福感填满——这是他期待了两百年、日思夜想的幸福感。  
在心爱的人疯狂的索求下，约翰也失去了理智，用分身使劲地顶撞克里斯炽热的身体，让两人紧紧地结合在一起，毕竟他们曾经分开得太久太久了，而今天，他们要用积攒多年的精力宣泄对彼此的爱，这样的爱将要延续一千年，甚至更久更久……


	10. 隣りのペドル

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶搞哆啦A梦的番外篇

“克里斯·卫门！我又被安东尼奥·技欺负了，快帮我报复他！”流着鼻涕眼泪的佩德鲁跑进房间。

“一边去，我正忙着看漫画，今天就要还给约翰子啦！”克里斯埋头看漫画书。

“我给你买葡萄牙蛋挞好不好？替我狠揍安东那家伙吧！”

“葡萄牙蛋挞！”克里斯立即抬起头，两眼发光，但是又看了眼桌子上的漫画，“不，还是约翰子更重要！”

“是贝伦的蛋挞哦！”

“贝伦蛋挞！啊啊啊，我再也忍不住了！”忽然间，画面中出现了一只白色的汤圆手，上头粘着一个塑料小人，“瓦斯科·达伽马！”

塑料小人一旦脱离汤圆手，就变成1:1比例的船长。

“带这个家伙去找安东，他会帮你搞定一切。”克里斯说。

“你不和我同去吗，克里斯·卫门？”

克里斯没有搭理佩德鲁，从四次元口袋里又掏出任意门，大声说：“约翰子。”

克里斯刚踏进任意门，就听到门里的尖叫声：“呀啊，有色狼！”

等克里斯退出来，才发现自己全身都湿透了。

“加油，克里斯·卫门。”佩德鲁坏笑着，拍了拍克里斯的肩膀。


	11. How to Train Your Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佩德鲁与米格尔为主角的番外篇，有肉。

今年欧洲的夏天反常的炎热，在从不安装空调的德国电风扇早已经脱销，西班牙每天40度的户外气温让人只能躲在家里睡午觉。一向游客稀少的里斯本海洋馆如今成了人们避暑的好地方，原本想安静地约会的佩德鲁和米格尔来到海洋馆才发现，游客居然比玻璃缸里的鱼还多。  
“佩德鲁——”好不容易和佩德鲁挤进人群的最前面，米格尔撅起嘴模仿大水槽里热带鱼的样子，不满在他娇嫩的脸蛋上显而易见。  
“什么事？”佩德鲁微笑着，眼睛挤成一条缝。即使是炎热的夏天，他脖子上仍挂着酷炫的风镜，浅绿色的短袖衬衫掩盖不住他厚实的胸膛，就连身后的路人女生们也被他倒三角的背影吸引，想凑上前去看看这位蓄着小辫子的年轻男人是不是如想象那样帅气，但是当她们看到佩德鲁身边身材较娇小的可爱小男生，便恍然大悟地都往后退了一步。  
“佩德鲁不是说要在海洋馆亲亲米格尔的吗？”米格尔撅起圆润的嘴唇，水槽里不明真相的鱼儿们赶紧游过来凑热闹，也跟着向那位帅气的黑发男人撅起嘴。  
仿佛听到鱼儿们在对自己说“羞！羞！”，佩德鲁有点不好意思地用食指挠挠自己泛红的脸颊。“米格尔，我没料到海洋馆的人这么多，你还记得吗，电影里新新和兰兰接吻的时候可是躲在角落里的呀~”佩德鲁急忙像哄小孩子一样轻拍米格尔鸡窝一样凌乱的头发。  
“佩德鲁说话不算话~”米格尔墨绿色的双眼变得湿漉漉，泪水眼看就要留下来了。  
“米格尔，我们总不能在人群里接吻吧，作为国家，如果丢失了公众形象，我会感到很困扰哦……”佩德鲁轻轻皱了下眉头。  
“佩德鲁真的会困扰吗？”米格尔抬起头，认真地问。  
佩德鲁点了点头。  
“抱歉，佩德鲁，我一定要做乖孩子，绝对不能给佩德鲁添麻烦。”米格尔赶紧擦掉眼眶里的一滴泪水。  
“乖~我最喜欢米格尔了~”佩德鲁笑着，又拍拍米格尔的脑袋，然后拉起黄皮肤的手，“我们出去吃巴西烤肉自助吧。”  
通往海洋馆出口处的长桥，顶棚上一行行的文字吸引了米格尔的注意，便跟着念起来：  
“广阔的海洋其实很脆弱……过度捕捞威胁生态和物种……污染危害海洋健康……”  
“一个世界，一片海洋。”佩德鲁说。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“米格尔，刚才你也看到了吧，里斯本海洋馆分为四个区域：大西洋、太平洋、印度洋和北冰洋。”  
“这应该是四个海洋呀？”  
“不，是一个海洋。这四片海洋其实是相通的，不仅如此，地球上所有的江河湖海都彼此相通，所以只要有一滴水被污染，整片海洋都会受到影响。一个世界，一片海洋，这就是海洋馆要传达人们的环保意识。”  
“原来我们不仅只是逛海洋馆，还在无意之中上了一课啊？”  
“我从前在环游世界的时候，不小心破坏了许多地方的生态平衡，现在只希望自己能做点补偿吧。”佩德鲁惭愧地低下头。  
“佩德鲁，你已经做的很好了！至少我学会了保护海洋的重要性，佩德鲁在我心中一直是最棒的！你让我接触先进的文明，将野蛮的我教育成有文化的人！”米格尔拼命地鼓励这个一直让自己仰望的人。  
“真的吗？如果你这么想，我很开心。走，我们去吃巴西烤肉吧！”佩德鲁瞬间恢复了精神，单手搂住刚扑入自己怀抱的米格尔。

里斯本不仅是历史文化名城，也是以美食著称之地，在这里可以吃到世界各地的菜肴，而当年大航海环游世界时候收集的各种菜谱，如今被很好地融入葡萄牙料理当中。这家位于海洋馆附近的巴西烤肉自助餐厅由巴西人亲自经营，味道很正宗，当佩德鲁和米格尔走入店内，看到大厅里并排挂着的红绿葡萄牙旗帜与黄绿巴西旗帜，象征两国长久以来非同一般的关系，佩德鲁不禁自豪地握紧米格尔的手，米格尔也红着脸抬头看了看他的前宗主国。  
“我去拿点食物，如果牛排小哥来了，记得帮我多要一点。”佩德鲁拿着餐桌上的盘子，从座位上站起来。  
过了好一会儿，佩德鲁端着满满一盘食物走回来，发现米格尔面前的一盘食物纹风不动，米格尔放下刀叉，呆呆地看着墙上的大电视机。  
“米格尔，你不用等我，快开动吧。哇啊，你帮我要了好多牛排哦，谢谢你~”佩德鲁一屁股坐下来，迫不及待地将食物往嘴里送。  
“……接下来是亚马逊森林大火的消息。自今年8月以来，亚马逊火灾的形势越来越严重，导致不少原始部落流落他乡，恐怕不少珍稀动物将因为这场大火濒临灭绝。昨天人们在里约热内卢街头游行，呼吁禁止砍伐森林……”  
听到有关巴西的新闻，佩德鲁下意识地转头看电视。  
“……佩德鲁，我突然觉得全身发烫……好难受……”米格尔扶着自己的额头，一向富有活力的声音变得疲乏无力。  
“怎么了，米格尔？”佩德鲁赶紧伸手抚摸米格尔滚烫的额头，“是不是发烧了？”  
米格尔没有回答，直接伏倒在桌子上。

“克里斯，快告诉我怎么办才好？”佩德鲁拿着手机，在紧闭的卧室门外与克里斯通话。“我已经给米格尔吃退烧药了，可是体温仍然降不下来，要不要去看急诊？”  
“你稍等，我问问约翰。”电话那头传来清脆的声音，过了一会，又继续说：“佩德鲁，你看新闻没有？”  
“什么新闻不新闻的，我都快急死了，你快告诉我怎么办？”  
“冷静点，佩德鲁，你知道作为国家，生病都是有原因的啊。”  
“米格尔一向是个健康活泼的孩子，是什么原因让他生病呢？”佩德鲁焦急地问。  
“最近亚马逊雨林不是在燃烧吗，约翰和我都觉得这就是米格尔身体发烫的原因。”  
佩德鲁吃惊地顿了一下，又急忙问：“那要如何让米格尔降温呢？总不能等森林大火扑灭了吧，看这势头至少要好几天啊，现在米格尔都变得神志不清了，再下去，恐怕……”佩德鲁蹲下来，一手抓着自己的头发，声音变得哽咽。  
“约翰说给他敷点冰块吧。”  
“这怎么会好！你们快想想办法，如果米格尔有个三长两短，我就……我就……”  
“佩德鲁，就算荷兰去攻打澳门，我也没见你这么焦虑过，拿出大航海家的勇敢精神，冷静一点，好吗？如果就连你也冷静不下来，米格尔知道会更难过的。别担心，国家不会轻易灭亡的，你觉得一场大火会让巴西消失吗？不会吧。米格尔总会好起来的，这段时间你好好照顾他就行。”  
“可是我不会照顾人啊……”  
“那就陪在米格尔身边吧，这时候他最需要的人就是你，佩德鲁。”

此时，米格尔正躺在佩德鲁的床上，因为浑身发烫而呻吟着。佩德鲁将一袋冰块放到米格尔额头上，没想到却发出呲的一声，就像食物被烤糊的声音，吓得他赶紧又把冰袋拿起来，看到米格尔的脑门红了一块。  
他手忙脚乱地拿起手机，正要走出卧室打电话给克里斯，米格尔拉住了他的衣角。“米格尔……想要佩德鲁……”那双墨绿色的大眼睛透过汗湿的眼睑，可怜巴巴地央求着自己。  
一瞬间，佩德鲁忽然明白了什么，咬了咬下嘴唇，一狠心就将自己身上的衬衫脱了下来。  
“米格尔好热……佩德鲁帮我……”米格尔挣扎着想从床上坐起来，佩德鲁赶紧拉起他，双手伸向少年的衣领上的衣扣。正在此时，米格尔握住了佩德鲁伸过来的双手，在对方毫无预备的情况下，咬上佩德鲁裸露的胸膛上一块厚实的胸肌，佩德鲁能感觉到牙关节明显的力道，于是推开米格尔，“别急啊。”  
为了表面自己是攻的一方，佩德鲁继而主动低头吻上米格尔发热的嘴唇，试图将舌头伸进对方口腔的时候，自己的牙齿却与米格尔的牙齿相撞了，发出咯咯的碰撞声，忽然一颗尖利的牙齿咬到了自己的舌头，佩德鲁赶紧收回去，及时推开两个人的吻。他看到正咧嘴笑着的米格尔的虎牙上沾着血迹——那是他自己的血迹。他从没发现米格尔的牙齿如此尖利，又或者是因为生病了而变得尖利的呢？那双墨绿色的眼睛里的瞳孔此时也变得和往常不同，是细长的椭圆形，就像豹子的眼睛一样。  
佩德鲁感到兽化后的米格尔产生的魄力，但是他的在世界各地探险的经验告诉自己，遇到野兽的时候倘若落荒而逃，必定会被乘胜追击，此刻只能直面危险，让自己显得比对方更强悍，用雄性将野兽驯服。“还想要么，米格尔？”佩德鲁故作镇定地露出温柔的笑容，凌乱的刘海下若隐若现的泪痣让他显得更性感。  
看到米格尔用鲜红的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，一副饥渴难耐的样子，佩德鲁索性解开自己的裤带，掏出苏醒了一半的分身，然后向米格尔展开双臂：“来吧。”  
米格尔毫不掩饰自己的饥渴，俯下身子，趴在床上，一口气含住了佩德鲁的性器。佩德鲁能感到锋利牙齿刺到了自己敏感部位，幸好他早有防备，在米格尔含住自己的一瞬间，腹部使劲向前挺起，一直挺到对方的喉咙——多亏他平日的训练和健壮的身体素质，他可以迅速让自己柔软的阳具变得像钢铁一样硬朗。  
“嗯……！”米格尔因为喉咙突然被佩德鲁捅到而呜咽了一声，想退出来却发现自己的头部被佩德鲁单手压着。  
“米格尔，你不是最喜欢我的棒棒么？”佩德鲁露出坏坏的笑容，开始有节奏地摆动结实的腰部，在米格尔的口里来去自如地抽插。  
“……嗯……”米格尔无法抱怨，只能发出哼哼声。他的腰部也跟着佩德鲁抽插的节奏摆动起来，他伸手去摸自己的下身，将睡裤踢下去，露出依然挺立的滚烫分身，然后握着愉快地套弄起来。  
“米格尔，你这个坏孩子，”佩德鲁抓住米格尔的双手，将其背到后面，“不可以分心哦。”  
佩德鲁提起米格尔的脑袋，自己的粗大分身瞬间从其口中抽离，然后微笑着将米格尔翻了个身，单手紧握米格尔两只纤细的手腕，将其提拉到米格尔的头顶。看到自己被压在身下，米格尔不满地抬起小腿狠踢佩德鲁的腹部，佩德鲁因为疼痛而收缩了一下自己的身体，但是握着米格尔手腕的那只手并没有松开。  
“你上次反抗我，是1822年闹独立的那次吧？”佩德鲁弯曲自己的一只腿，趁其不备迅速用膝盖顶开米格尔紧闭的双腿，让身下人淌着汗水的平坦腹部在自己面前一览无余。正如每个合格的攻随时都会将润滑剂带在身上一样，佩德鲁摸出润滑剂，用细长的手指沾了一点，就伸入米格尔的后庭。  
“嗯……！”感到异物忽然进入自己的秘穴，米格尔使劲扭动身子想挣脱佩德鲁的束缚，但是佩德鲁的那只手从未放松警惕，仍然像钳子一般紧紧握着他的双腕，“……嗯，佩德鲁，我讨厌你！你从来都不真的关心我！”  
佩德鲁吃惊地停下手指在秘穴里的动作，但是脸上仍然保持笑容以隐藏内心的诧异，“呵……这时候还嘴硬呢？”  
“不然我为什么要闹独立呢？……我受够了，你无论什么事情都一笑了之的态度——你太迟钝了，佩德鲁……你根本不了解我！”  
“是这样吗……”佩德鲁终于收起笑容，一种难以言喻的魄力随即爆发，在未征求对方同意的情况下，突然将自己硬朗且粗大的阳物狠狠插入米格尔的后庭。  
“啊啊……可恶的佩德鲁……呜呜呜……”米格尔拼命挣扎着想退缩，但是他赤裸的身体被佩德鲁牢牢地押着，根本无法摆脱这样突然又强劲的攻击。  
“快说，你爱我，”佩德鲁双眼紧盯着被自己弄哭的少年，语气中带着威胁。  
“……”米格尔呜咽的声音小得听不清，佩德鲁只能弯下腰凑近他。不料，米格尔使劲曲起上半身，张嘴狠狠咬住了他的肩膀。“我讨厌你，佩德鲁！”米格尔哭喊道。  
佩德鲁扭头看了看自己被咬出血的肩膀，“你是来真的吗，米格尔？”  
“我讨厌……”米格尔正要重复，佩德鲁吻住了他——这已经不是平常那种温柔的亲吻，而是充满激情与力量的吻，佩德鲁疯狂地吸允着米格尔，霸道地剥夺他口腔里的空气，灵活的舌头如暴风雨一样肆虐，就连米格尔的尖牙利齿也无法阻挡。  
与此同时，佩德鲁用空闲的那只手巧妙地抚摸米格尔胸前的两颗乳头，引得原本身体就在发烫的米格尔更是感到欲火焚身，这些不亚于亚马逊森林野火的力量正在疯狂涌向这个无辜少年的阴茎，使他脆弱的龟头就像即将被引爆的小型原子弹，让他憋得发痛。“……啊……佩德鲁，救我……”米格尔很惊讶自己还有求救的余力——他此时只觉得如果佩德鲁能拯救自己，要他做什么都可以。  
看到傲娇的野兽终于向自己求饶，佩德鲁嘴角微微一翘，松开从一开始就紧握着米格尔双腕的那只手，然后伸向他们的下身，准确地握住了米格尔烫得炙手的阴茎，一上一下地套弄起来。  
“啊啊……佩德鲁……”米格尔兴奋得大喊，他不再反抗，而是双手搭上佩德鲁宽厚的背部，锋利的指甲在那里留下深深的爪印。  
男性的背部通常很敏感，这样的刺痛在佩德鲁心里放大了好几倍，但是他并不讨厌这样的疼痛，因为这是作为男人的胜利。“……米格尔……”佩德鲁嘴里含着微笑，豆大的汗珠不断滑落他英俊的脸庞——他知道是时候了，更使劲地抽插米格尔的内穴，就在自己套弄米格尔分身的手开始止不住地颤抖的时候，手中的火山口爆发了，炙热的精液如火山熔浆一样喷洒到自己的手背和胸口——这样的炙热给他带来超乎寻常的真实感，他闭上眼睛，也跟着在心爱的人体内迎来了高潮。  
就这样，疲惫的两人相互抱拥着入睡了。

“嘟嘟嘟~”一阵短信铃声把佩德鲁吵醒。  
他没有急着看短信，而是用手摸了摸睡在自己怀里的米格尔的额头，发现已经退烧了。看着米格尔平静的睡颜就像刚出生的毛茸茸小动物那样可爱又一尘不染，佩德鲁轻轻地吻了一下那两片微微张开的柔软嘴唇。  
过了一会，他才想起去看手机里的短信，原来是克里斯发过来的：  
“约翰说，做爱可以让米格尔退烧哦。”  
“知道啦。”佩德鲁回复说。


End file.
